Pokemon: Flying Pokeballs
by Ron SlAkOhT PoWeR
Summary: Buscando Un Pasado Buscando Una Vida!Reviews! por favor!Capitulo 27, no es la gran cosa, pero se viene un fieston!
1. Un comienzo diferente

Capitulo I: Un Comienzo diferente

Un día común en el Pueblo Paleta del país de kanto, cuando un chico llamado Ronald, un extranjero de otro país que havia viajado por todo el mundo buscando aventuras, llego. Havia partido a los 15 años de su casa después de recibir una herencia de su tío desconocido,  que toda su vida havia pensado que el havia estado solo, sin ningún pariente, solo él, vagando por, esa ciudad vacía, llamada Ciudad Oscura, una ciudad poco conocida de hoen donde nadie pasaba solo sus habitantes, que eran en mayoría, retirados de equipos malignos, incluso del equipo rocket. Pero también havia prisiones, muchas prisiones, también orfanatos, donde los chicos que no tenían padres iban. Peor cuando descubrió cual era su familia, ese tío perdido, que le dio tanto pero a la vez tan poco, ya que nunca le explico de donde venia, quien era, solo le dio un nombre, Daniela, que aparecía en el sobre donde lo que el deseo toda su vida apareció. Ese viaje que emprendió al mundo de la vida, que no conocia. Llego después de  varios días de camino, en colectivos, al fin havia llegado al pueblo de que las directoras de ese orfanato le dijeron havia venido. Lo primero que hizo fue buscar un lugar para quedarse, pregunto a mucha gente que amablemente, le dijeron que ahí no havia  ningún motel, o estancia para quedarse, que si era un entrenador, le podía pedir ayuda al glorioso Doctor Pokemon, Samuel Oak, el que havia escuchado tanto del el leyendo libros sobre pokemons,  tubo mucha vergüenza al pedir ayuda a tan gran autoridad, y el siquiera era un entrenador.

La puerta sonó, un chico de mediana edad, 17 años mas o menos atendi

-Hola-pregunto Tracey con una gran sonrisa en la cara

-Hola, me llamo Ronald, soy de Ciudad Oscura en el país de Hoen- digo con una gran rapidez que Tracey alguna forma entendi

-Que se te ofrece- pregunto, con esa sonrisa tan boba pensó Ronald

-Me estaba preguntando, si Ud. me  podrían  ayudar en algo- de repente  una voz sonó al fondo de la casa

-Quién es tracey?-sonó una voz vieja

-Un muchacho llamado, Ronald pide ayuda!-grito el muchacho llamado tracey 

-Déjalo pasar- Y de repente apareció un hombre viejo, no demasiado, con un flequillo, que le quedaba tan mal...

-Gracias-digo Ronald con unas ganas de reírse  tan fuerte que no entendió como no se tiro el suelo

Así  que  depuse de unas horas cuantas horas de explicación, 2 tasas de leche chocolatada, 4 paquetes de galletitas,  Ronald le explico que estaba ahí solo para encontrar su origen

-Y acá estoy enfrente de Uds.- concluyo Ronald comiéndose una galletita terrabusi

-Y que tiene que ver con nosotros-pregunto Tracey con cara de no entender nada

-Bueno... -realmente no savia que decir

-Habla libremente- digo el profesor o el Profe como le decía Ron

-Bueno, pregunte por el pueblo y nose  donde quedarme, me dijeron que Ud. Podía ayudarme-digo avergonzadamente

-Lo hubieras pedido del principio-digo alegremente el profe-tienes ropa en algún lugar?-pregunto

-No solo esta mochila-digo sin entender

-Bueno, Tracey, dale una habitación, este chico se quedara asta que encuentre que hacer con su vida.

Y así sin saber, una nueva aventura empezó  para esa vida que recién empieza


	2. El poder de Slakoht!

Capitulo II: El poder de Slakoht

Hace dos semanas que estaba viviendo con el Profe y su aprendiz Tracey, que realmente era un pelotudo  a cuerda, no paraba de decir ¨si prefesor, si profesor¨  era un chupa  medias impresionante

-Hola Profe como va-pregunta Ron con tal confiesa como si lo  conociese hace años 

-Bien el profesor Birch me a mandado  los pokemon básicos de la región de Hoen para estudiarlos de cerca digo sin mirarle ya que estaba muy concentrado en tres pokebolas diferentes

-Ahhhh- digo  acomodándose el pantalón, y metiendose una tostada en la boca

-Tu los tendrías que conocer Ron

-Bueno... en realidad lo único que se es que son de agua, fuego, y planta

-Sabes en realidad, tendrías que estudiar mas de los pokemons, ni siguieras sabes los pokemons de tu tierra-digo dándose vuelta para hablar con ron que estaba en la cocina

-Profe crecí en una ciudad que no havia pokemon, solo algunos pigey que pasaban por casualidad

así que no me puede renegar nada-digo poniéndole manteca a la tostada, que era como la 5

-Si te vas a   quedar aquí tienes que aprender algo-poniendo mas atención a las pokebolas otra vez

-Ya le dije que es asta que  consiga algo de mi pasado, aquí la única información que tienen es de Uds., así que creo que voy a ir a Ciudad Verde, deben tener algún hospital por all

-Bueno ya que tienes que ir a ciudad verde, puedes mandarle estos pokemons, mi maquina jaca se rompió, mándalo por la maquina del centro pokemon

-Mmm... por que jaca tiene que ser trabajo, bueno démelas, son los pokemon que le dio Birch?

-No, son pokemon que me pidió el para estudiarlos, ya que allá se consiguen muy poco

-Bueno, cuanto tardo en llegar asta allá?

-Y... si vas a pie, un día o dos, agarra tu mochila salís ahora, lo voy a llamar al profesor para decirle que mañana los va a tener.

Así  que después de 1 hora, Ron tenia mucha vagancia  ese día, partió así  Ciudad Verde

-Che  profe, así muchos pokemon salvajes por la ruta?-Digo con cara de horrorizado

-No mucho unos pidgey, rattatas, nada de que preocuparse

-Si Ud. Lo dice, chau tracey, marica de mierda-digo murmurando para si mismo

Así empezó a caminar a su ritmo el profesor le havia dado unas cosas para que coma en el camino y en la cena, el comía mucho, pero nadie sabe por que era como un palo. Ya era la hora de dormir, pero el podía seguir tranquilamente, de repente algo sonó en su mochila

-Que mierda es eso sonido!-grito tan fuerte que su grito despertó hasta el snorlax mas dormilón de Kanto- no tengo ningún teléfono celular, este sonido va a despertar todos los pokemon de la zona-a cada sonido del teléfono unos rastridos se escuchaban mas cerca-jaca encontré lo que suena!, es un pokegear! pero yo no tengo ninguno!'sin pensarlo respondió el teléfono desconocido-hola?-digo sin saber- quien es

-Hola Ron, como andas-digo una vos demasiado conocida

-Profe? Ud. Me puso el pokegear sin avisarme?!-Digo gritando a los cuatro vientos

-Como que sin avisarte?!Tracey  digo que te aviso-digo sin entender, un poco inseguro sobre su aprendiz

-Marica puto-susurro para si mismo-Bueno no importa para que me quería Profe?

-Quería saber asta adonde havia llegado-digo ya tranquilo el anciano

-Yo que voy a saber, no tengo ningún puto mapa

-Como se nota que no escuchas nada de lo que digo, el pokegear tiene un mapa en si, puedes ver por donde vas.

-Ahhh bueno ya me fijo-después de un largo rato- bueno profe según esto si sigo avanzando por este camino llego en unas 6 horas pero, ahora me voy a tirar un rato a dormir-m esta agarrando sueño-diciendo soltando un gran bostezo

-Bueno, pero acordate que le prometí al profesor Birch que las pokebolas estarán a mas tardar a las 6 de la tarde-digo con tono de llega temprano- así que levántate tempranito

Apenas Ron apago el pokegear  algo se escucho, algo se estaba arrastrando asta el y no savia que era, de repente la fogata que havia echo, mostró un para de ojos

-Que bosta es eso- pregunto gritando  y saltando al mismo tiempo

Los ojos se levantaron  y demostraron  que era un Ekans, demasiado grande para ser un Ekans, tenia el tamaño de un arbok, de repente el Ekans salto sobre el, pero Ron lo puedo evitar, dando un gran salto sobre su mochila, dejando caer  todo incluso esas tres pokebola, que tendría que llevar a el centro pokemon.

-Mas vale intentarlo que morir- digo con una gran sonrisa maléfica, agarro una de las pokebolas

sin saber que  saldría de allí-POKEBOLA VE!-di un gran grito y de repente una luz ilumino el lugar, era un pokemon diferente a los que havia visto librementes por el  campo del Profe, era un pokemon diferente era un SLAKOHT un oso perezoso que solo dormía, pero de repente se levanto, listo para pelear- bueno este pokemon parece normal así que: INTENTA TU PLACAJE!- el pokemon fue corriendo  asta su enemigo y le dio con su pesado cuerpo, el pokemon se debilito casi al instante, pero llego a clavarle sus colmillos envenenado, los agüeros que empezaron a sangrar y a ver demasiado infectado- mierda- digo Ron sin saber que hacer, pero recordó un golpe que vio en unos de los pokemon en el campo-USA TU PUÑO DINAMICO- el brazo del pokemon empezó a brillar, le dio un gran golpe a su enemigo, que cayo debilitado al suelo- Si! Bien echo slakoht- el pokemon se veía muy mal, sangraba demasiado  así que solo hizo lo que se le vino a la cabeza, uso el pokegear-Hola profe tengo una duda, si si ya se que son las 1 de la mañana pero tengo una duda, tuve que pelear contra un pokemon, me salió este pokemon, he, he, slakoht, ese bueno y pelee contra un ekans que hago¿? 

-Tu primera batalla y las a ganado, bien echo-digo con una estación, muy poco notable

-Si, si, pero el pokemon le clavo sus colmillos y se esta debilitando-digo preocupado, ya que tenia miedo de que lo vuelvan a atacar

-Lo primero que harás es abrir el bolsillo de la mochila, puse pokeballs para este caso, te puse 2, agarra una y tirasela al pokemon

Eso hizo y el pokemon entro a la pokebola, esta se movió por poco tiempo y después paro

-Listo, mi primero pokemon atrapado, ahora que hago con slakoht?

-Adonde estas?-pregunto preocupado

-A 15 kilómetros de Ciudad Verde

-Bueno, que estas esperando?-digo tranquilizado-empeza a  correr

Y así Ron estuvo toda la  noche corriendo, tuvo que esquivar varios raros pokemon, cruzo un pequeño arrollo, al fin llego ala entrada de Ciudad Verde, corrió  asta el centro pokemon que era gigantesco, las luces estaban apagadas, pero las puertas se abrieron, entro gritando, de repente, las luces se prendieron, y apareció un chancey, con cara de dormida, luego, una hermosa dama de pelo rojizo apareci

-Que pasa- pregunto dando un gran bostezo

-Tengo un pokemon que esta gravemente herido, mírelo- y le entrego una pokebola- por favor, cúrelo!

-Enseguida- digo agarrando la pokebola

Después de una hora el sol ya havia empezado a brillar, Ron estaba durmiendo en uno de los bancos esperando el diagnostico de  slakoht, de repente, la enfermera joy lo despierta con palabras que no pensó que lo alegrarían tanto

-Tu pokemon va a estar bien, así que puedes ir a dormir tranquilamente- digo Joy con una gran sonrisa en su boca

-Hee...? ah, me alegro bastante que este bien, realmente estaba preocupado-digo rascándose los ojo-antes de irme a dormir, que hora es?

-Ya son las 5:40 de la tarde- as dormido bastante esperando!

-Las 5:40? Tengo que enviarles los pokemon al profesor birch!- así salió disparado asía los teléfono, marcando un numero de teléfono, apareció la imagen del ¨marica¨ de tracey- hey trace pásame con el profe

-Esta trabajando- digo con esa sonrisa falsa

-Che si te digo que me lo pases pásamelo entendes bobo-digo con una cara de amargado 

-Aquí estoy  Ron-apareció borrando la imagen de tracey-Ron como esta slakoht?

-Esta bien profe, ya esta listo para ser transportado

-En realidad estoy hablando con el en este momento por otra línea, las uniré- y así la imagen de un hombre barbudo apareció al lado de la imagen del Profe-Ron este es el profesor Birch, hemos estado hablando de ti y de tu historia, lo único que te dijeron tus directores era que tu venias de kanto, no de pueblo paleta, así que tienes que investigar por todo kanto, por todas las grandes ciudades e incluso por los pequeños pueblos, así que si lo quieres hacer, también podrías hacer la ruta de las medallas de la liga así podrás incrementar tu conocimiento acerca de los pokemons, y podrás conocer mas acerca de este continente, y sobre ti

-Bueno pero....

-Como el pokemon que as usado era uno de los pokemon que esta viviendo en mi campo de investigación y accedió a venir aquí, si acepto  obtener ordenes de ti, te lo puede quedar tranquilamente

-Esperen déjenme hablar a mi, entiendo Profe, entiendo lo que dices, y tiene mucha razón pero... medallas? No tengo madera de entrenador, no se nada sobre ellos, Profe B.  Muchas gracias por regalarme a slakoht, gracias a el capture a un ekans. En fin, si Uds, confían en mi, Lo haré. Muchas gracias a los dos

-Bueno- respondió con una gran sonrisa el Profe B.-los pokemon me an llega, se que sin darte cuanta me los mandaste, Profesor Oak, nos vemos, adiós Ron.

La imagen se fue y solo quedo el Profe, se miraron a los ojos unos pocos segundos, Ron lo miro como si estuviera mirando a su padre, ya que era lo único que havia tenido parecido a uno, el Profe lo miraba tan orgulloso, como lo fue ase 8 años cuando partió su nieto, Gary Oak, que ahora tiene su propia vida, en Hoen.

Parte hacia jaca, y te diré como son las reglas de la liga pokemon, y te daré cosas para preparar tu viaje, ahora nos vemos, esta llamada te saldrá mucho , ahora ve a dormir

-Nos vemos mañana!-Con una gran sonrisa se despidió del profesor-Hey Joy, dame una habitación para dormir un rato, mañana salgo para Pueblo paleta otra vez.


	3. Cuatro pokemon y una explicacion

Capitulo III: Cuatro Pokemon y Una explicación 

-Bueno Joy, gracias por todo, pero ahora me voy para pueblo paleta-Digo con gran entusiasmo-segura que ekans esta bien? ya compre pokebolas en el market, de al lado

-No te preocupes slakoht y ekans están bien, listos para una gran batalla, aunque realmente me sorprende que grande es ese ekans

-Si, yo tampoco lo entiendo- digo ya saliendo de la habitación- bueno Joy nos vemos!

Y así Ron partió a pueblo paleta por segunda ves, en la mitad de camino algo sucedi

-Bueno son las...5 de la tarde, creo que es hora de que descanse un rato, bueno si yo descanso ¿Uds. pueden salir no? slakhot y ekans es hora de salir-con un estallido de luz los dos pokemon salieron, pero tan rápido como salieron se pusieron en posición de lucha-Hey, esperen ahora los 2 son míos, son compañeros, así que no se peleen o les pego una piña a los dos ¿ok? de repente- ekans se relajo y se fue abajo de un árbol, slakoht siguió estando al lado de su nuevo amo, cuando Ron se tiro a comer algo slak(como le decía Ron) se acostó al lado de su amo a dormir-Mierda que Uds. dos son vagos- un gran sonido se escucho desde el árbol, ekans tenia algo en la boca-Hey Eka veni aca bo- Ekans vino demasiado rápido, estaba excitado-que es eso que tenes en la boca- era algo que estaba demasiado  ensangrentado, cuando lo soltó era una pequeña oruga verde- eso es un pokemon!- digo con gran excitación-Bueno si es un pokemon ahí que capturarlo-le tiro al pokebola, entro sin problema-eso fue demasiado fácil!-digo casi riéndose- bien echo eka! Cuando lleguemos a casa te vos a dar algo de comida-slak de repente le agarro la pierna-che no te preocupes a vos también-digo soltando una gran carcajada-bueno chicos ahí que seguir-y metió a sus pokemon en las bolas- bueno vamos- pero de repente algo le corto el paso era una cosa acorazada, amarilla y rápida-ese es un pokemon? eso parece una estatua por favor que los pokemon tengan un poco de dignidad y se hagan cirugía, bueno si vos me cortas el paso yo te corto a vos pedazo de mierda, ekans, vamos a hacerlos mierda- soltando una pokebola que al instante brillo, y salió una gran figura alargada- EKANNNNNNSSS!!! Grito el pokemon cuando salió, eka usa te picotazos venenosos-la boca del pokemon brillo y salieron pequeños picos que cuando le dieron al pokemon solo rasgaron su coraza-bueno anda y usa envolvida- el pokemon obedeció la orden al pie de la letra y al enroscarse tanto el pokemon sucumbió-Bien ekans, eso no fue demasiado difícil, eka entra, y tu estatua entra aca- al tirar la pokebola este entro, la pokebola se movió un poco pero casi anda- bueno, ahora a todo esto donde mierda estoy- saco su pokegear de su bolsillo-bien apretamos aca, otra ves aca, y aca esta el mapa, este indicaba que no faltaba mas de 4 kilómetros de pueblo paleta- bueno no es mucho- es  hora de seguir caminando- y así empezó a caminar otra vez, se entretuvo bastante capturando un pidgey, que ekans casi se come sin dificultad, pero cuando entro ese rattata y decidió que era tiempo que slakoht tenia que pelear, vio que el pokemon lo único que tenia que hacer era mover una pierna, cuando vio ese esfuerzo no entendía como con el placaje no havia derribado a ekans-Bueno al fin llegue, otra vez-digo y se encamino hacia el laboratorio-Hola a todos- se escucho de la boca de Ron cuando llego

-Ron al fin llegas, como te fue en el viaje de vuelta?

-Bien, capture cosas que se dice llamar pokemon- digo con toque de gracioso- cúrelos y los ve-después de un rato, el Profe ya los tenia perfectamente listos-Bueno estos son los pokemon, primero la oruga! La pokebola voló y dejo ver a la pequeña oruga verde

-Eso es un caterpie, evoluciona en metapod, un pokemon coraza, y después en butterfree una mariposa

-Creo que capture a ese metapod!- y soltó una segunda pokebola- el pokemon amarillo apareci

-Eso es un kakuna!-digo sorprendido, mientras el pokemon iba de un lado a otro- estoy demasiado sorprendido por su velocidad, estos pokemon son casi siempre lentos.

-Bueno no me importa

-Estos dos son muy malos- y soltó otras 2 pokebolas mas de donde salieron pidgey y rattata

-Estos son pokemon básicos pero sus evoluciones son fuertes-digo tranquilamente

-Bueno y estos dos son lo mejor de lo mejor- y solo las pokebolas-Profe estos son Slak y Eka

-Por dios! Que grande es ese ekans! Tiene el tamaño de arbok adulto, cuando evolucione, tendrás un pokemon un poco mas pequeño que un onix pequeño!

-Bueno estos son mis pokemons!

-Es un gran equipo para empezar Ron!- digo guardando los pokemon en sus pokebolas-ahora vamos te explicare la  ruta de las medallas-digo empujando a Ron a la casa, ya adentro se sentaron, mientras Ron comía el Profe le explico-La lija pokemon a sufrido demasiados cambios en los últimos años, primero fueron 8 gimnasios oficiales ahora son 11  todos con una habilidad diferente, excepto por 2n el de Ciudad Canela y Ciudad Roja un poco mas al norte de Ciudad Celeste, ambos son pokemon de tipo fuego, pero si obtienes mas medallas te aras mas fuerte, estas ciudades Ciudad Helada, Ciudad Roja, Ciudad Eclipse son ciudades nuevas, pero antes eran pueblos grandes que cuando abrieron gimnasios se agrandaron asta ser ciudades, ciudad celeste ya no tiene gimnasio por que sus entrenadoras decidieron que ya era tiempo de cerrarlo, pero en Ciudad Azafrán ahí dos, cuando Sabrina se fue decidieron hacer el gimnasio de lucha oficial, unos años mas tarde un grupos de psíquicos abrieron al gimnasio y ahora ahí dos gimnasios en la misma ciudad, nunca havia pasado, la Ciudad Helada se especializa en pokemon de tipo hielo, Ciudad Eclipse en pokemons de tipo oscuros y tipos luz, como togetic, clafable y unos cuantos pokemons mas

vas a empezar con Ciudad Plateada, luego vas a ciudad celeste

-Pero pensé que ahí no havia gimnasio!-digo sin pensarlo

-Pero tiene un hospital donde puede averiguar sobre tu pasado, ahí tomas el un avión hacia Ciudad Helada, ahí tiene un gimnasio, vuelves a Ciudad celeste y ahí partes a Ciudad roja, de ahí en mas, tendrás el pokegear para que te ayude

-De acuerdo mañana parto a Ciudad Plateada!-pero de repente se quedo pensativo-Che para donde voy?

-Tiene que ir a ciudad verde, y de ahí en mas vas hacia el norte y entras al bosque verde, lo pasas y cuando sales estas en Ciudad plateada

-Tengo que ir asta aya otra ves?, si me lo hubiera dicho antes ni siquiera venia!

-Te tenia que dar esto-El profesor saco una pequeña libreta roja, con una pequeña mancha blanca-esta es una pokedex, tiene la información de todos los pokemons del mundo

-Y yo para que la necesito?-pregunto mientras trataba de ver si tenia algún juego

-Para que sepas armar un equipo sin problemas

-Bueno, tengo sueño, bah digo son las 10 de la noche, vamos a dormir?

-Vamos....


	4. Entra el Equipo Rocket!

Capitulo IV-Entra el equipo rocket!

Ya han pasado 3 dias, desde que salio de el laboratorio para iniciar su viaje de búsqueda y medallas. Ron estaba en la mitad de Ciudad Verde, con ansias de cruzar, el Bosque Verde, pero antes se tenia que abastecer de pokeballs, de pociones, y por lo que le havia dicho los entrenadores de por ahí, antiparalizadores. Aunque el no lo creia era un buen luchador, su caterpie  aunque era el mas chiquito era muy peleador el wuacho, sus disparos demoras paraban a sus enemigos, y le daba embestidas asta debilitarlos, havia capturado, un spinarak, una araña que era poco comun en la region de Kanto, el pokemon era de la region de Jhoto , pero por los grandes incendios que ocurrian alli y en Hoen, algunos pokemon habian imigrado a Kanto, Ron espera capturar otros pokemons diferentes de esas regiones,

no solo por que eran lindos y todo eso, a el le gustaba el poder, y no le importaba admitirlo, haria cualquier cosa por poder.

Bueno, listo, vamos a entrar,

Enfrente tenia una  gran arboleda, y de adentro salian ruidos de los mas variados

-Mierda, aca debe haver de todo, mejor voy con protección-una pokebola volo por el aire- slakoht, vamos a entrar y estoy cagado de miedo

Cuando entraron, se vio una  mancha negra que se escondia a toda velocidad en los pastizales

-Esa cosa es rapida capturémosla, slakoht, puño dinamico a esos arbustos

Las plantas volaron por los aires y Ron pudo ver una pequeño insecto volador, que según la pokedex, era un pokemon llamado Ninjask, de la region de Hoen, era un pokemon volador

-A mi no importa de donde sos, estas aca y te voy a atrapar, Slak, usa tu puño dinamico y termina con el

El pokemon obedecio pero este pokemon era demasiado rapido y le inserto una de sus cuchillas en la espalda

-Mierda!-grito con deseperacion-Vuelve Slak, Kak! Ve! El pokemon amarillo salio disparado a si rival-usa embestida!

El pokemon le dio de lleno gracias a su velocidad, y a su coraza, segun la pokedex estaba apunto de debilitarlo, pero el pokemon aplastado contra un árbol  le clavo una cuchilla en la espalda quebrando su coraza, pero de repente Kak empezó a brillar, empezó creciendo y a tomar otra, cuando termino de brillar se veia una abeja gigante, pero no era amarilla y negra como estaba en la pokedex, era azul y blanca, según la pokedex, cuando un pokemon tenian habilidades que no son de su tipo puede evoluciona al pokemon de colores diferentes

-WOW!!!jojo! tengo un pokemon especial! Bien- dio un vistazo a su pokedex, BEE! termínalo con  un pico taladro, un de sus aguijones empezó a girar y se lo clavo directamente al otro pokemon, dejándolo tirado en el suelo-Bien Pokebola, agarralo!!-tirando otra pokebola de su cinturón-por lo que havia entendido cuando capturaba un pokemon, y este se transportaba asta el laboratorio del Profe, pero este se quedo ahí, y de repente, una pokebola que estaba adentro de su mochila empeso a brillar

-Que mierda.??!-Grito cuando se dio cuenta

Cuando agarro la pokebola, se sentia un poco mas pesada, un pokemon estaba adentro

-Buenaa!!!!! Capture 1 pokemon sin saberlo, pokebola ve!!!

Un pokemon, parecido a kakuna salio, pero este tenia la habilidad de volar, y según la pokedex se llamaba Shedinja, que cuando Nincada, evolucionaba este aparecia en una pokebola, Ron estaba confuso, pero cuando regreso al pokemon las dos pokebolas desaparecieron

-Bueno, cuando le hable al Profe no me va a creer, gg

Y asi siguio caminando por el bosque verde, havia capturado, un pokemon de la region de Hoen, si otra ves, que se llamaba, Cacnea, pero no le dio mucha importancia , de repente vio una gran luz blanca entre los arboles, fue corriendo, de repente el paisaje cambio, se vio una mediana ciudad, con dos grandes edificios, uno, se veia que decia, GIM y otro MUSEO POKEMON.

-Bueno slak entra, es hora de ir al centro pokemon- en picada fue corriendo asta la entrada del centro pokemon. Cuando sus pokemon  fueron curados, lo primero que hizo fue a llamar al Profe.

-Profe recibió mis pokemon?

-Si, me temo que los pokemon estan imigrando a Kanto. Tienes una linda colección de pokemon si quieres puedes cambiar algunos.

-No gracias, quiero fortalecer este, antes de hacer nada, bueno, voy a buscar el hospital y luego voy al gim.

-Espera, tengo un compañero en el museo, me llamo hace rato, sonaba muy preocupado, puedes ir a verlo, se llama Rodrigo.

-Profe, le tengo que decir algo, vio mi Kakuna, bueno evoluciono, pero es de colores diferentes, lo quiere ver?-Puso su pokebola en el transportador, y un rayo de luz se la llevo,  cuando llego , la comunicación se corto, pero un rayo de luz aparecio en el transportador-mmm, debio a verse cortado la luz, bueno bee, vamos a el museo

Después de caminar un rato llego al edificio mas grande de la ciudad, tenia mas de 10 pisos, según el mapa solo 2 era de museo todos los demas eran de investigación, pero cuando Ron quiso entrar, la puerta estaba trabada 

-Mierda, ese cartel dice que estan abiertos-trato de abrirla un par de veces mas- bueno, si no megan entrar yo entrare, eka, golpea la puerta- y con solo un golpe la puerta se abrio, pero con la  puerta aparecieron 2 hombres en negro

-Quien eres tu- digo el primero sosteniendo una pokebola

-Que te importa- digo mirando a ekans

-Me importa mucho, koffing ve!- el pokemon bola aparecio de una luz negra-este pokemon es algo que nunca as visto, koffing usa tu cortina de humo, y después embestida

-Ekans esquiva y mordida venenosa-el pokemon aunque veloz gracias a la cortina de humo no puedo evitar ser  embestido por el pokemon bola

-Koffing usa tu explosion!- el pokemon empeso a brillar, pero su luz era oscura

-Esto no puede ser bueno EKA!! trata de escapar!!!

La explosión hizo templar el lugar, el humo no dejaba ver nada, cuando el humo se despego, se puedo ver a la bola venenosa tirada en el piso, pero ninguna señal de ekans

-O no, por dios. Eka donde mierda te metiste

-JA, tu pokemon no puede ni siquiera soportar ese ataque

De repente el suelo se movio, y ekans surgio del suelo

-NO... LO...PUEDO...CREER!!!!bien echo, no puedo creer que puedas ir bajo tierra, hey imbesil, pide ayuda esto no se te sera tan facil!


	5. Policia Pokemon Pelea en el museo

Capitulo V: Policia Pokemon, Pelea en el museo

-Bueno eka ese fue difícil, pero tenemos que tener cuidado! Estos tipos de negro son peligrosos

De repente la puerta se abrio

-Estas arrestado! regresa ese pokemon a su pokebola y entrégamela!-

Sin cuidado el entrenador pokemon se enfurecio, se dio vuelta agarrando la pokebola de slakoht, pero cuando se dio cuenta una mujer de pelo azul marino lo apuntaba con un arma

-Ehhhh, hola, como andas?- pregunto con la cara mas boba que pudo

-No te hagas el bueno rocket, dame todas tus pokebolas

-No soy un rocket, solo soy un entrenador pokemon

.-Entonces dame  tu licencia

-Licencia?, lo unico que tengo es la pokedex que me dio el profe! No me digo nada de licencias! Seguro que el puto me la tenia que dar!

-Dame tu pokedex!

Ron se la entrego sin ningun problema, esta le explico de donde venia, y que hacia

-Bien esto lo explica todo, gran serpiente muchacho, ahora sal de el edificio el Equipo Rocket esta en el edificio, EQUIPO! PREPARENSE!

Toda una escudara se preparo sacando growlites y armas, 

-Escuchen, yo le gane a este tipo, voy a entrar!

-Mmm, no lose, tienes pokemons?

-Si! Tengo ekans, caterpie, pidgey, rattata y por ultimo pero el megor slakoht!-digo sacando a cada uno de sus pokemon

-Bueno equipo, nos ayudaras, lo primero que tienes que hacer es prestarnos a tu rattata

-Para que quieren a rat?

-Podra sacar fotos para que sepamos donde ahí guardas

Y le pusieron una pequeña camara, en la cabeza

-Rattata, cada ves que quieras sacar una foto di rat, y enseguida sacara la foto

Despues de que rattata salio disparado, al cabo de 1 hora regreso con mas de 100 imágenes, todas sirvieron para ver de donde estaban montadas las guardias

-Listo tenemos la información necesaria   el equipo ranger subira asta el 10 piso, nosotros subiremos asta el quinto enfrentando todo, entendieron todos?

Las tropas movio la cabeza, afirmando que habían entendido

-Bien empecemos!

-Tengo una idea!, vio ese koffing tirado de ahí?, el tipo al que le gane se fue corriendo y dejo tirada la pokebola, espereme aquí!-al cabo de un rato volvio con una pokebola en la mano- adivinen que! Acabo de capturar un pokemon!

-Eso no es correcto!

-Lo se, pero puede ayudarnos haciendo una cortina de humo y tus growlites haces ascuas y el humo explota y hacemos bosta a todos! Que te parece!?

-No es mala idea, esta bien, hagámoslo!

Subieron asta el segundo piso, la mitad de la tropa se hubico en varios lugares en donde permanecian escondidos

-KOF! Usa tu cortina de humo en todo el lugar, KOF KOF!- grito el pokemon y expulso una gran cortina de humo, que no dejaba ver nada

-GROWLITES!, usen sus ascuas!

Al usar ascuas, no solo los rockets se lastimaron, sino tambien  a los growlites ya que la explosion hizo mierda todo

-Gran idea, RON!

-Jeje, lo siento?- digo otra ves con cara de bobo(cosa que lo perdonen) bueno ahora mis pokemons se encargan,  slakoht, ekans, beedrill salgan!- pero cuando la pokebola de beedrill, se abrio, no era su pokemon era NINJASK-No donde mierda se metio beedrill!

-Jovencito voy a tener que  pedirte que uses a ninjask

-Por que? Este es el mas malo que tengo

-Este pokemon es uno de los mas rapido, puede  robar las pokebolas de los rocket sin que se den cuenta!

-En serio? Genial, NINJA escuchaste puedes robar y no se dan cuenta! Que estas esperando anda y hacelo! Pedazo de cosa fea!

Y asi el pokemon aunque medio enojado salio disparado, pero volvio con mas de 50 pokebolas

-Mierda, jenny, me puedo quedar con alguna?

-NO!!!

-Esta bien!! no hace falta gritar!- digo metiendo dos pokebolas en su bolsillo

-Bien ninjask a cuantos pisos fuiste?- pregunto la oficial y el pokemon levanto sus dos pinzas-Bien con koffing podremos subir asta el cuarto piso sin problema, andando

Y asi el equipo partio con koffing que no dejaba ver a los enemigos por donde iban 

y venian  no hubo problema, asta que estaban en la escalera del 5 piso

-Bien, este es el momento de pelear, el escuadron esta esperando nuestra señal listos- el equipo dio la señal de estar preparados- vamos

Y de repente  entraron a la sala pero lo que vieron, fue algo que no se puede explicar, los cuerpos de sus compañeros, los pokemon sangrando, tambien cuerpos del otro bando, pokemons del tipo oscuros, tirados en el suelo, pokebolas rotas, despues vieron un hombre con un pokemon que nadie conocia, este dio una mueca y desaparecio

-Que fue eso jenny?

-No lo se, equipo verifiquen el perímetro y llamen al hospital, puede haber sobrevivientes!

En ese baño de sangre Ron rocogio a sus pokemon, ya un poco debilitados, y salio rumbo al centro pokemon, ya era de noche, tenia que estar listo para mañana asi podria enfrentar a lider de gimnasio de ciudad plateada.


	6. Batalla de gimnasio! Super Colmillo

Capitulo VI: Batalla de gimnasio. Súper colmillo

Habían pasado toda una noche desde el incidente en el museo pokemon, había llamado al Profe, y le havia explicado lo que havia pasado, ya había amanecido, le gente estaba despierta y pero uno no tanto

-RON!!! Vas a llegar tarde a tu Batalla! Te esperan en el gimnasio!

-He?... batalla?...gimnasio???- surgió   debajo de las sabanas

-Si!, vas a llegar tarde

-BATALLA! GIMNASIO!

Y  así  salió disparado hacia el gimnasio, pero cuando llego... noto algo

-Uf... uf, pude llegar, listo, o no, onononononono, la reconchaquelosremilpario!!!!-pasaba su mano por su cintura tratando de encontrar su cinturón-NOOOO

Y salió disparado hacia el centro pero al dar la vuelta

-Eres un chico muy tonto, Ron- le digo la enfermera mientras le daba su cinturón

-Gracias!!!!

Cuando llego havia un hombre que era mas grande que su ekans, completamente levantado, cosa que era muy extraña

-Eres tu Ronald de Ciudad Oscura?

-Si- digo jadeando

-Llegas tarde

-Si, si, lose, me dejas entrar

-Adelante

Cuando entro lo único que vio fueron grandes rocas en el suelo, y un joven, y un arbitro en la cancha

-Hey vos enano, el líder?

-Eres tu Ronald de Ciudad Oscura?

-Si, tenes idea como se llama el tipo?

-Si, se llama Stone, y soy yo

-Vos?1.Stone? me tenes que estar jodiendo, en un gimnasio roca, cámbiate el nombre, 2. vos sos un pendejo cuantos años tenes?

-1.deciselo a mi mama, 2. 14, y listo para hacerte bosta, mas pendejo sos vos.

-1 POKEMON CONTRA 1, 3 RONDAS! EL RETADOR RONALD DE CIUDAD OSCURA! CONTRA EL LIDER DE GIMNASIO STONE DE CIUDAD PLATEADA, POR FAVOR RETADOS PONGASE EN SU LUGAR. Mientras le seña lava el lugar contrario de la cancha

-Bueno, bueno pero no tenes por que gritar

-Listo?

-Listo

-LISTOS? EMPIESEN 

Las pokebolas volaron, del lado de Ron, salió Slak, del lado de Stone, salió una gran serpiente de roca,

-QUE CARAGO ES ESO???

-Este es mi onix, esta listo para destruir a tu osito de peluche!

-Eso pensas vos! Slak! Puño dinámico!

-Onix! Embestida!

El golpe de slak fue directo hacia el centro del pokemon, pero recibió una embestida que hizo que le salga demasiada sangre por la boca.

-NO! SLAK! PUÑO DINAMICO MAS INTENSIDAD!

-NO HARAS NADA! EMBESTIDA!

Los golpes chocaron, la roca de onix se empezó a partir, y las hemorragias de slak no mejoraron, sino que salían cada ves mas  sangre, de repente los pokemon cayeron, demostrando que ninguno podía combatir.

-EL PRIMER ENCUENTRO ES UN EMPATE!

-Bien echo slak! Ahora vamos NINJASK!

-No te quiero destruir en la segunda ronda, CROBAT!!

-NINJASK! DANSA DE ESPADAS!  

-CROBAT! ALA DE ACERO!

Los dos pokemon se chocaron, los dos tenían una gran rapidez, rapidez o no, dejaban líneas de sangre en el suelo por el que volaban

-NINJA! TERMINALO! ATAQUE RAPIDO!

-CROBAT! DE NUEVO ALA DE ACERO!

Esta vez, ninja fue mas rápido y le acertó el golpe antes que las alas de crobat empezaran a brillar, crobat cayo ensangrentado de las danza de espadas que la havia echo ninja

-CROBAT NO PUEDE CONTINUAR, EL GANADOR EN NINJASK!

-No importa, crobat, regresa, esto terminara rápido, graveler! Ataca!

El pokemon roca no le dio ni tiempo a ninja para reaccionar la havia lanzado una gran roca que havia arrancado del suelo, ese golpe fulmino a ninjask, que ya estaba herido de crobat

-CROBAT NO PUEDE CONTINUAR! EL GANADOR ES GRAVELER!

-Mierda, no importa! Vamos ekans!- pero algo diferente salió de la pokebola- o no, onononononononono!!!!- havia colocado mal las pokebolas, rattata havia salió a pelear- bueno no importa rat! Da lo que puedas, genial mi primera batalla de gimnasio y pierdo, vamos rat de la mejor de vos

Rat, no tuvo mas remedio que escapar  delas rocas que le tiraba graveler, en un momento rat tuvo que parar para descansar, fue cuando graveler salto sobre ella, y la aspálato, dejándola ensangrentada, ya debilitada

-RATTATA NO PUEDE CON....QUE MIERDA ES ESO?

Rat estaba brillando, parecía que havia engordado, y tenia una cola mas larga, de repente una vos salió del bolsillo de Ron

-Raticate, pokemon rata, este pokemon cuando evoluciona, aprende súper colmillo, este ataque resulta muy efectivo contra ataques demasiados fuerte

-En serio? Bien listo problema resuelto! RAT! SUPER COLMILLO!, LUEGO EMBESTIDA!

-Graveler, has lo que quieras

El súper colmillo dio de lleno, sacándole la mitad de su vida, y la embestida le saco un poco mas, solo, por primera vez Ron vio un pokemon de roca sangrar, una sangre negra y viscosa

-Genial!

-No puede ser! Graveler! Avalancha!

-NO LO HARAS! SUPER COLMILLO!

Cuando las rocas empezaban a caer del techo una luz blanca le dio al pecho de graveler, haciéndolo caer, y también haciendo terminar la avalancha.

-GRAVELER NO PUEDE CONTINUAR! EL GANADOR ES RONALD DE CIUDAD OSCURA!

- Ohsisisisisisisiissiisisisis, te gane pendego de mierda!!!! Piedra del orto!!!!!!

-Si me alegro por ti, aquí tienes tu primera medalla de la liga pokemon!

Stone le entrego una pequeña insignia plateada. Gunto a una pequeña caja blanca

-Esta es la MT avalancha, te ayudara si consigue un pokemon de tipo roca, es un ataque fuerte, y otra ves te felicito por esa batalla, gran recuperación 

-Fue mas nada suerte, rat! Prepárate que te voy a dar un gran plato de comida!, raticate!!!!!!!- grito el pokemon cuando su entrenador le digo

Al salir del gimnasio pokemon fue al centro pokemon para que los curen

-Che Joy, cúralos para mañana parto hacia el mt. Moon espero capturar algún pokemon yendo para all

-Espero que no te quedes dormido otra vez ron!

-No lo haré, mañana salgo a la hora que quiero!!!


	7. Ruta a Mt Moon! Lisandro aparece!

CapituloVII: Ruta a Mt. Moon, Lisandro aparece!

-`Pid! Remolino! Después usa placaje!- grito Ron desde unos metros de distancia donde un  shroommish y pidgey se enfrenaban en una batalla

-Shroomish! Esquívalo!

Pero el pequeño, no puedo evitar ser arrastrado por una corriente de aire y luego ser golpeado por el pequeño pájaro, dejándolo totalmente debilitado

-Noooo- grito con sufrimiento el otro entrenador

-No te preocupes, soy el mejor, así que

-Morite idiota de mierda

-Seeee, yo también te quiero fracasado-

Y así el entrenador, se fue corriendo después de retirar su pokemon, Ron siguió en su camino tranquilo asta que, un ruido de ayuda se escucho por toda la ruta

-Mierda, tengo que ir a ver que le pasa a ese tipo

Y así sigue el origen del grito  llego al centro de unos cuantos árboles, y cuando llego, vio a un chico de su edad, tirado en el suelo siendo golpeado por3 chicos vestidos de negro.

-Hey rocktes! Su quieren meterse con un pibe común, se meten con todos los pibes comunes, SLAK! EKA! NINJA! ATEQUEN!

Y los tres pokemon salieron disparados hacia los chicos de negro, haciéndolos esparcir de inmediato

-Hey tú estas bien?

-Si note preocupes-pero de repente sintió una gran presión en el brazo- mejor dicho, estoy echo bosta

-Sabes mejor me quedo con vos por un rato- digo acomodando el pibe, y sentándose- como te llamas

-Soy Lisandro, y no te conviene estar conmigo

-Por que? Por esos tipos rocktes? No te preocupes, son unos imbeciles.

-Soy un rocket

-Que?-grito sin preocupación que lo escucharon

-Bueno en realidad, fui un rocket. Hace un tiempo perdí la memoria, un una batalla contra ellos, y ellos me ¨adoptaron¨ me hicieron creer que era uno de ellos, pero luego recupere la memoria, y me escape, pero me encontraron, me pegan por que temen que le diga donde queda su base,

-Ah, bueno, entonces me quedo con vos, vas a necesitar protección pokemon por acá 

-Tengo los míos, pero no me dieron tiempo de reaccionar

-Que pokemons tenes

-Tengo un onix, graveler y silcoon

-Los otros los conozco pero que es un silcoon

-Viste metapod

-Si

-Bueno de la región de Hoen

-Bueno, te sientes mejor?

-Si

-Mira por allá ahí un arroyo, lávate y te acompaño asta el centro pokemon

-Mmm, no lo se, pueden lastimarte

-Se, y también un bulbasaur puede cortar todo este bosque.

Y así Lisandro partieron hacia el arroyo y después hacia el centro pokemon antes de el mt. Moon, pero cuando estaban apunto de llegar los chicos de negro aparecieron otra ves, pero esta vez golpearon  a Ron que no pudo levantarse, su mochila cayo

-ROCKETS DE MIERDA! ONIX! GRAVELER! SALGAN!

-No podrás contra nosotros, slowpoke, slowbro! Usen psíquico

Los pokemon se elevaron y cayeron desde 30 metros de altura, los dos podía pelear, pero ninguno estaban en buenas condiciones, y con el elemento en contra no había mucho que pudieran hacer

-Chino, en mi mochila ahí dos pokebolas, que no son mías, pero tienen  pokemons, úsalas

El chino revolvió  la mochila de de Ron y encontró dos pokebolas que estaban apartadas de las vacías

-ESPERO QUE ME AYUDEN, POKEBOLAS! VALLAN!

Cuando las pokebolas se abrieron las luces negras no dejaban ver nada, hasta que se dejaron ver un perro, y lo que parecía ser una gato, los dos eran negros, la pokedex de Ron sonó: hondour, perro tipo fuego/oscuro este pkoemon es muy peligroso si no se puede controlar. Snacel, pokemon felino oscuro, sus garras son de acero sólido, como huevos de pidgey

-HOUNDOUR! USA TU LANZALLAMAS CONTRA SLOPOKE! SNACEL! ATAQUE RAPIDO CONTRA SLOWBRO!- los pokemons se vieron y decidieron atacar, los pokemon eran sumamentes rápidos, houndour corría y disparaba su lanzallamas al mismo tiempo, snacel, no solo le havia echo el ataque rápido a slowbro, sino que ahora lo estaba acuchillando- genial- los pokemon contrarios estaban completamente desangrados, pero los otros solo estaban divirtiéndose, houndour lo mordía en el cuello parecía que le absorbía la sangre, slowpoke cada vez estaba mas pálido, de slowbro, no se podía hablar, tenia mas de cincuenta cortadas en todo su cuerpo-Ya han terminado! Déjenlos en paz!- los pokemon obedecieron y se sentaron al lado de su amo- son unos pokemon diabólicos, pero son buenos, tienen lo que querían! Pokemons muertos ahora váyanse!

Los entrenadores de negro se fueron corriendo, dejando sus pokemon tirados con las pokebolas

-No puedo creer, que estos tipos dejen a sos pokemon tirados aquí- digo Lisandro recogiéndolos- bueno ahora Uds ahora son míos!

-Che le hiciste muy bien!- digo Ron que estaba levantándose 

-Gracias a tus pokemon

-No son míos, son de los rockets me los robe.

-Y yo pensé que los rockets eran los ladrones, toma te pertenecen

-Espera, te propongo un trato, sabes viajar solo es medio difícil, te los puedes quedar, solo si me acompañas

-Esta bien, pero acepta este slowbro, por lo que vimos son fuertes

-Ok, che ese edificio que esta allá no es?

-Si el centro pokemon antes del el Mt. Moon

-Sabes tenes los ojos achinados


	8. Entrada y salida

Capitulo VIII: Entrada y Salida! 

Desde los acontecimientos que habían pasado ayer, Lisandro y Ron habían acordado viajar juntos por Kanto, solo por los pokemon que Ron le havia regalado a el chino. Habían llegado al centro pokemon 1 kilómetro antes de la entrada a Mt. Moon., los pokemon estaban listos para partir.

-Listo chino?

-Si! Pero no soy chino!!!!

-SE, se lo que digas 

Y así partieron a el Mt Moon, vieron demasiados pokemons salvajes, los dos habían capturado spearows y pichus, también jigglypuff,, odishs, belsprout, grandes cantidades de cada uno. Al cabo de una hora o dos, se encontraron con una manada de ponytas, ninguno desaprovecho la situación gracias a raticate ninjask onix y snacel fueron muy fáciles de capturar, cada uno se hizo de 3 ponytas, mas tarde, una mandada de tauros, que capturaron, cinco y seis respectivamente, las pokebolas de Ron fueron directamente al laboratorio del profe pero las de Lisandro no, se quedaban ah

-Ron, no le puedes preguntar al Profesor Oak, si mis pokemon no pueden ir allá?

-Si, no creo que tenga problemas, mientras mas pokemons tenga mejor para el.

-Gracias, así no tengo que cargar las pokebolas en la mochila.

Después de una hora habían llegado sin encovinientes a la entrada del Mt. Moon,  donde encontraron varias tiendas que alquilaban equipos para el monte.

-No quieren linternas? Cascos de protección?, Pokebolas?

-Las linternas y las pokebolas nos vendrán bien no?

-Si, me dijeron que ahí bastantes geodues, onix, zubats,  toda la línea evolutiva de clefa, te podes hacer una linda colección aquí.

-Genial! Dame 8 pokebolas, y dos linternas por favor

-A mi dame 6 pokebolas

Cada uno pago sus cosas y entraron al Mt. Moon

-Pensé que no se vería nada, pero ahí demasiada luz

-Si ahí varios agüeros en el techo, esto permite que allá pokemon insectos como parasects, venomots, cosas as

-Che acá voy a capturar la vida!

Y  siguieron su caminos, cada uno capturo un geodue, paras, venomot, y Ron encontró un pequeño clefa que lo persiguió, como le dio ternura lo capturo, pero lo que mas quería Ron era un onix

-Mierda, por acá no hay ni uno, ONIX!!!-grito tratando de hacer que salgan

-Por que no lo dijiste antes, si queres un onix, tenes que usar uno, ONIX!- el pokemon salió y rugió- has una avalancha!- el pokemon obedeció y golpeo el techo, haciendo caer centenares de piedras que golpeaban el suelo haciendo temblar todo, para cuando termino el suelo empezó a temblar mas, y salieron 2 onix de gran altura-bien echo onix, regresa- lo apunto con su rayo, y este volvió a su pokebola-Ron son todos tuyos

-Genial, dos onix a sus pokebolas! Slak! Rat! Salgan! SLAK! PUÑO DINAMICO, CON TODA TU FUERZA, DESPUES  EMBESTIDA!- los pokemon usaron sus ataques, que con toda su fuerza, hicieron caer a uno de los onix, que fue el que golpeo slak, raticate lo había echo bien, pero el onix, seguía de pie, y este le havia echo una embestida, pero gracias a su velocidad lo pudo esquivar sin problemas-Slak termina  a ese con tu puño dinámico!- el golpe fue tan duro que el pokemon cayo al instante, y cuando cayo dos pokebolas fueron a los pokemon caídos, estos entraron, se movieron unos segundo pero terminaron, pero estos a su vez, se transportaron al laboratorio- dos pokemon recién salidos de la tierra solamente para mi!- se felicito a el mismo.

-Bien echo, ahora podemos seguir, quiero salir de acá lo mas rápido posible, en Ciudad Celeste hay un tipo que vende pokemons, quiero ver si tiene un abra.

De repente, son pokemon de fuego aparecieron, que según la pokedex se llamaban magmar y magby

-Que están  haciendo estos pokemon acá, es un clima muy húmedo para que puedan sobrevivir

-Tienes razón mira sus flamas, están a punto de apagarse! Nos aprovechamos?

-Quiero al bebe, así puedo entrenarlo a mi manera!

-Mejora para mi, es hora que las pokebolas vuelen!

Cuando los elegían a sus pokemon para la batalla los pokemon fuego cayeron al suelo, estaban demasiado debilitados como para pelear

-Genial! Mejor para nosotros!

Y los dos soltaron dos pokebolas vacías, las pokebolas ni siguieran se movieron, una se transporta, la otra se quedo en su lugar.

-Bueno, eso no fue difícil, pero creo que tendrían que haber luchado un poco mas no?

-Si, pero todavía tengo la duda de cómo llegaron ac

Al caminar una hora mas, capturaron 2 golbats cada uno, y unos claferys, que consiguieron viéndolos bailar al lado de la piedra lunar, que estos no duraron en agarrar un poco para cada uno. Se encontraron con unos científicos que le explicaban que estaban buscando fósiles pokemon, gracias a ello no tuvieron problema en salir de ahí.

-SI!!! La salida al fin! Cuaba del orto me cage de frió!

-Nunca en mi vida voy a ir al Mt. Silver! Nunca!

Y así sintiendo el calor en su cuerpo, se dirigieron por la hierva tratando de encontrar pokemon  hacia Ciudad Celeste.


	9. Llegada a Ciudad Celeste

Capitulo IX: Llegada a Ciudad Celeste

-Bueno, esas capturas fueron demasiados fáciles, pero quiero encontrar un charmander, los de fuego son efectivos contra los de hielo, no?

No habían estado ocupados desde que salieron de el Mt. Moon, habían capturado, unos pequeños pikachus, también encontraron, algo raro, bulbasaurs, que tendrían que estar en una pequeña granja de reproducción en el laboratorio, algunos se habrían escapado, pensó Ron, Lisandro se encontró con un pequeño abra en el camino, estaba durmiendo, y con la fuerza de houndour, no tuvo problema en capturarlo. 

-Tienes un magmar, no te preocupes, también tienes a esos onixs y geodue que capturaste, mas la mt de avalancha, si fuera por eso tendrías la batalla ganada, pero no sabemos que clase de pokemon tiene, pueden ser de agua también, y aparte antes tienes que hacer una decisión  

-Cual?

-Ir para arriba o para abajo!

-Verdad, Ciudad Roja esta al norte de Ciudad Celeste, pero para ir a Ciudad Helada uno tiene que tomar el avión hielo no?

-Si, pero tienes que tomar en cuenta, que en Ciudad Helado, puedes conseguir pokemon de agua que te pueden servir para Ciudad Roja, en realidad yo creo que tenemos que ir primero a Ciudad Helada.

-Esta bien, pero antes tengo que hablar con el profesor, si quiero tener un equipo fuerte para el gimnasio tengo que entrenarlos desde ahora no?

-Si, Puedes pedir a onix, magmar, y pikachu,  también 

-Pikachu? La rata amarilla? Por que?

-Si tenes que pelear contra un pokemon de tipo agua, los truenos te van a ayudar bastante.

-Si, tenes razón, a los que no voy a cambiar, son eka y slak

-JA!, siempre pasa lo mismo, son tus favoritos no?

-No, slak tiene fuerza bruta, siempre viene bien un poco de fuerza bruta, le gano a onix, eka puede paralizar, y envenenar tirada en el suelo rascándose la cabeza

-Bien, al menos veo que pensas un poco  y no te tengo que armar todos los equipos para gimnasios!

-Cállate chino del orto! ya falta poco para que lleguemos, de acá se ve el centro pokemon

-QUE NO SOY CHINO!

-Yo se que no sos chino pero tenes ojos achinados, que le voy hacer

-Ahí esta la Ciudad Celeste, la antigua ciudad de gimnasio, y ahora el aeropuerto de Kanto!

Siguieron caminando por la ruta, vieron un pequeño arroyo donde vieron pasar decenas de diferentes pokemon de tipo agua, havia de Kanto, Jhoto, y Hoen, los dos pudieron atrapar un Magicarp, con tan solo tirarle la pokebola a la cabeza, dos wopper cada uno, y unas pequeñas ballenas llamadas wailmers, que según el Chino, les servirían para cuando tengan que hacer surf. Cuando entraron lo único que se veía eran folletos de lugares tropicales para ir a visitar en avión, también muchos markets que vendían desde pokebolas asta muñecos, carpas, y muchas cosas mas

-Creo que voy a comprar una carpa, si algún día llueve, no me quiero cagar mojando, ya que estamos voy a comprar unas pokebolas, se me acabaron con los woppers

-La arpa es buena idea, lo hacemos a la mitad?

-Bueno, sale 100, con cincuenta cada uno, esta, no para, 150 son, digo las bolsas de dormir,  75 cada uno

-Listo, haber aguante que no llego, compra una sola bolsa de dormir, que no tengo para la mía, el pibe al que le gane viniendo para acá me cago, me dio plata de menos.

-No te preocupes, te la pago después me lo devolves-y le pago al señor que estaba metiendo todo en una bolsa- también quiero 20 pokebolas

-Gracias, haber dame 5 pokebolas a mi, gracias!

Los salieron de la del negocio, y fueron al centro pokemon, a llamar al Profe

-Hola Profe como va?

-Ron! Que gusto me da verte!, la colección que me mandas es impresionante, me temo que la imigracion de los pokemon se esta haciendo cada vez mas grande,  los incendios, están empeorando en las otras regiones.

-Profe, cállese un rato y déjeme hablar, acá le mando a raticate, pidgey, ninjask y a caterpie, quiero que me mandes a onix, magmar, pikachu.

-Eres inteligente, vas a preparar a tu equipo para la batalla de gimnasio en Ciudad Helada

-Si el chino me recomendó que pida a pikachu por si hay alguno tipo agua- de repente sintió un golpe en la panza-Lisandro me pidió un favor, si los pokemon que captura no pueden ir allá el pobre esta cargando con 20 pokemon adentro de su mochila

-Por supuesto, dile que me made un pokemon.

-Toma ron, ponelo en la maquina

Y la pokebola desapareció en un rayo blanco

-Verificando ID del entrenador, y listo, Lisandro, elige 6 pokemon

-Ok, haber, graveler, onix, snacel, houndour, magby, y el pequeño abra, listo Profe, ya esta- y de repente la pokebolas de Lisandro que estaban en su mochila desaparecieron

-Ya han llegado, ahora te are una repisa, por lo que veo, Uds capturan juntos, tienen casi los mismos pokemon.

-Genial, pero espero que no se nos confundan, mis pokemon son mejores que los del chino! 

-Si, y tu abuela también!

-Hablando de familiares, has ido al Hospital de Ciudad Celeste, Ron?

-No, voy a ir después de curar a los pokemon.

-Hospital? Para que?

-Ouch! Me olvide de contarte, ahora te cuento, para que dejo a los pokemon, sabes vos me vas a ayudar.

Después de dejar a los pokemon con Joy, Ron le fue explicando, su historia, mientras iban hacia el hospital. Habían pasado 2 horas, cuando salieron del hospital, no encontraron ninguna señal de que el fuera de ahí.

-Interesante historia, por que no me la contaste antes?

-No se, me olvide, me vas a ayudar

-No! y lo que hice recién que fue!

-Bueno, vamos a sacar los pasajes para Ciudad Helada

Fuero caminando hacia el aeropuerto, pero se encontraron con varios que lo único que querían eran perder.

-Toma esto es por la bolsa de dormir, y antes de irnos me compro mas pokebolas, che ahora que me acuerdo, tenemos que comprar comida!

-Eso lo tengo fríamente calculado. Vamos a comprar comida nada mas que para nosotros.

-Y los pokemon que van a comer

-Creo que va hacer un buen entrenamiento que busquen su propia comida, siempre y cuando no sean pokemon, por que si le ganan a un pokemon y se lo quieren comer esta mal!

-Verdad! Nos lo tienen que dar a nosotros!

-Jeje! Bobo, eso es obvio!

-Bueno vamos a comprar los pasajes


	10. Ciudad Helada Hora de entrenar!

Capitulo X: Ciudad Helada! Es hora de entrenar!

 Ya estaban en el avion hacia Ciudad Helada, cuando se enteraron que los pasajes eran gratis a los entrenadores, se alegraron mucho,  pero para eso tenian que mostrar una medalla para demostrar que hivan para retar al lider, como chino no tenia, Ron se puso delante de la fila y Chino unos lugares mas atrás, cuando  verificaron a Ron, Ron se la presto Chino para que pueda pasar sin pagar, los vendedores no se dieron cuenta, y pasaron los dos tranquilamente, pero el avion salia al otro dia, aprovecharon para capturar algunos pokemon, el primer pokemon que capturo era llamado wynout, que se quedo con Ron por que nada mas llevaba 5 pokemon, depuse capturaron unos goldens, horsea y unos caravanas. Pero depuse no capturaron nada, por que les parecia que no valia la pena.

-Chino esto es vida! Vamos en primera clase por que somos entrenadores! El gobierno hizo algo bien!

-Si, aunque no es primera clase, la parte de atrás es para intercambio pokemon

-En serio? vamos quiero cambiar este wynout, por algo interesante!

Y marcharon a la parte de atrás donde havia grandes maquinas que cambianvan el ID del pokemon

-Cambio torchik por woubbuffet!

-Torchik? Que es eso? Pokedex!- la pokedex busco y digo

-Pokemon inicial en la Region de Hoen, tipo fuego, evoluciones combusken y blankizen.

-Wow, ese pokemon tiene evoluciones fuertes ¡Hey pibe! No cambias por la ante de woubbuffet?

-Si! Enrealidad buscaba esa, pero es difícil encontrarla-digo emosionado, el chico- vamos a esa maquina esta desocupada

Los entrenadores fueron y estos pusieron sus pokebolas en diferentes extremos de la maquina, la maquina los absorbio y calleron dos pokebolas en los agueros

-Gracias, este pokemon me va a servir mucho

-Señores pasajeroes por favor, la sala de intercambio se cerrara. Por favor dirigirse a sus asientos que vamos a aterrizar.

Los dos chicos fueron y se sentaron en sus asientos. Despues de un rato, el avion empeso a detenerse, aterrizo, y los pasajeron empesron a bajar tranquilamente.

-A pelear por la medalla!- grito saliendo a correr

-Ron! Espera, te tengo que decir algo

-Que, aunque magmar entreno un poco ayudandote a atrapar a esos pokemon realmente creo que tendrías que entrenar un poco mas, viendo como cambiavan a los pokemon vi que el torchik ese estaba en nivela 15, osea  que le faltan dos niveles para evolucioner, le tines que enseñar avalancha a onix, y trabajar con pikachu, yo te puedo ayudar, con mis pokemon, haciendolos luchar, que te parece?

-Realmete chino, me gusta viajar con vos! Ya estaria derrotado si vos no me parevas

-Alla por le que me conto un pibe ahí una arena de combate, camos a entrenar un poco?

Los chicos caminaron unos minutos y llegaron a grandes parcelas con campos de batalla para entrenar.

-Alguien quiere desafiarme a una batalla?

-Si yo! Tengo que entrenar a mis pokemon antes de desafial a Ice-j

-Asi se llama el lider-digo Ron llendo a su lugar

-Se, es un rapero que no tubo éxito y se dedico a los pokemon

-Ja! que imbecil!, listo para luchar?

-Seguro

-Yo soy arbitro!-grito Lisandro desde uno de los costados- Entrenadores liberen a sus pokemon

-Magmar! Vamos

-Pidgeotto! Al ataque!

Los pokemon al salir rugieron, y sin ninguna orden salieron corriendo a la battala

-Magmar! Lanzallamas! Luego embestida!

-Pidgeotto! Torbellino! Luego picotazo!

Los pokemon saliero conrriendo, el torbellino paro el lanzallamas, pero no evito la embestida

-Bien echo magmar, trata de hacer un lanzallamas mas!

-Pidgeot agilidad!

Los pokemon fueron  hacia al otro, y magmar le dio de lleno con su lanzallamas, pero gracias a la agilidad pudo salir rapido, pero las heridas de la embestidas sangraban y cayo, ya que algunas de sus plumas estaban quemadas  y no le permitian volar

-Magmar! Embestida!

El pokemon le dio de lleno y pidgeotto cayo debilitado

-Pidgeotto no puedo continuar!

-Tauros ve!-el pokemon toro se preparo para hacer una gran corrida-EMBESTIDA!

Magmar no pudo evitar ser golpedo y las heridas que le ocasioraon los cuernos empesaron a sangrar

-Magmar! Lanzallamas!

-Tauros terremoto!

El gran terremoto que ocasiono tauros no dejo a magmar hacer su lanzallamas ya que este cayo debilitado

-MAGMAR NO PUEDE CONTINUAR!

-Magmar regresa!Onix ve!

-Tauron fisura!

-Onix vago tierra!

La fisura le dio a la  nada ya que onix estaba debajo de la tierra

-Onix! Localiza! Embestida!

El pokemon salio de la nada, y le pego a tauros, que lo dejo debilitado

-Tauros no puede continuar!

-Victreebel! Ve! Hojas navajas!

-Onix embestida!

Pero las hojas navajas le dieron de lleno, y dejo casi debilitado a onix, pero le puedo dar una embestida mas

-Onix!lanza rocas!

-Latigo cepa!

Los dos pokemon se dieron con todas sus fuerzas, victreebel, sangraba por las eridas que le havian echo las rocas al caerles, a onix la sangre viscosa le caia por la cabeza y por varias partes del cuerpo, enseguia los dos pokemon cayeron

-Ninguno de los pokemon puedo continuar!

-Pikachu! Vamos!

-Los dos pokemon que tengo son deviles a los eléctricos asi que, wopper vamos! Usa agua lodosa!

-Pikachu inpack trueno

La electricidad, atravez de el agua le dio de lleno a wooper, que cayo devilitado

-Mierda, este es mi ultimo pokemon, creo que use los mas fuertes primero asi que no creo que te gane, odish! Vamos! Usa tu latigo sepa para agarralo 

-Pikachu!

-Los latigos sepas lo habian agarrado y lo sometian contra el suelo

-Odish! Terminalo con unas hojas navajas!

-Pika, no!, ahora pagaras! Tal vez no era mi megor pokemon pero tenia lindo aspecto!va era medio feo pero igual! Torchik! Ascuas!

-Odish! Latigo sepa!

Pero con las pequeñas bolas de fuego los latigos retrocedieron

-Lanzallamas!

-Esquiva! Agilidad!

Pero el lanzallamas le dio de lleno, odish cayo, pero este empesoa abrillar ya tomar otra forma cuando termino dejo vero una cosa azulado con una flor roja cerrada encima de su cabeza

-Si Odish evoluciono a gloom! Usa tu polvo de sueño!

-Mierda! Torchik se quedo dormido ahora como va atacar!

-Hojas navajas!

-Las hojas, le dieron de lleno al pokemon dormido, que giraba por los golpes

-No torchik! Levantate!

-Gloom creo que es suficiente, dejalo

Pero cuando el pokemon se daba vuelta para ir con su amo, una luz lo sorprendio, que cuando termino una voz del bolsillo de Ron sono

-CONBUSKEN lucha haciendo uso de las abrasadoras llamas que espulsa por el pico y de unas patadas fulminantes. Este pokemon emite un sonido muy fuerte y molesto.

-Evoluciono! Con! Usa lanzallamas

Una flama del tamaño de una magmar en volvio al gloom, y le dio de lleno, suelo se estaba incendiando, pero con un movimiento de manos, el fuego se apago por si solo, dejando ver a gloom totalmente debilitado.

-SI! GANE! GANE! GANE! Oye esta bien tu gloom?

-Si solo necesita un poco de centro pokemon

-No es mala idea, chino vamos?

-QUE NO SOY CHINO!


	11. Batalla Helada! Ice se calienta

Capitulo XI: Batalla Helada! Ice se calienta!

Han pasado 2 dias entrenando duramente, magmar havia alcanzado el nivel treinta, onix ya havia aprendido avalancha y havia derrotado a varios pokemon con ese ataque, siempre que lo usava daba gracias a Stone, ahora que lo pensaba, su derrota la havia aceptado bastante bien, y por lo que havia oido no le regalaba mts a muchos entrenadores, siguiendo con sus pokemon, pikachu havia aprendido trueno, agilidad y cola de hierro, que fue gracias a un entrenador de la region de Hoen, que hacia un pequeño curso, combusken era un pokemon extremadamente poderoso, con la ayuda de slak y eka no havia problema en ganar

-Estoy listo, mis pokemon estan listos, ahora Ice tiene que estar listos.

-No te confies demasiado, por lo que se el tipo tiene un Lapras, osea que tiene una pileta adentro, tenes que cuidar a magmar, combusken, tambien a onix, con pikachu no habra problema. Tambien tiene un  cloyster, poliwrat, tienes que tener cuidado con ese, es de agua tambien, y nada mas.

-Bueno, vamos a repasar los pokemon, abrimos, con magmar, depues onix, slak, y por ultimo combusken

-No creo que tengas que usar a slak, creo que tenes que usar a pikachu, se puede meter al agua y tranquilamente elminar pokemons

-De acuerdo, vamos, por lo que me digieron ahí que hacer fila

Cuando llegaron tuvieron que hacer fila por media hora, cada cinco minutos, Ron puteaba a los cuatro vientos, y cada dos minutos que puteaba, Ron le pegaba en el estomago. Cuando llego el turno de Ron se alegro tanto que puteo a los guardias

-Soy Ronald de Ciudad oscura en Hoen, vengo a retar  a Ice, lider de este gimnasio, se encuentra en casa?

-Esta en casa y listo para derrotarte- surgio una vos del otro extremo del campo- estas tu listo para la humillación?

-Claro que estoy listo para humillarte

-Listos entrenadores? Liberen a sus pokemon!

Las pokebolas volaron, del lado de Ron, salio el poderoso magmar, del lado de Ice, un pokemon que parecia, una concha marina, se llamaba cloyster.

-Cloyster usa giro rapido,

-Magmar! Lanzallamas! Luego embestida

Cloyster giro, pero el lanzallamas, le dio de lleno, su caparazón empasaba a calentarse, la embestida no le dolio mucho, le dolio mas a magmar que a el, ya que este tenia pequños agueros donde salia sangre, tambien tenia varios raspones por la piel dura del pokemon contrario

-Bien echo cloyster, ahora placage

-Mag! No lo dejes, puño de fuego!

El puño de fuego le dolio mucho mas ya que cloyster venia a el, este cayo a pocos metros de el, pero cuando se estaba apunto de levantar

-Mag!  Bien echo, dale mas puños!

El pokemon, con tanta fueza dándole en su caparazón, no hizo mas que rendirse, ya que su caparazón se estaba quebrando.

-Cloyster no puede continuar, el ganador es magmar!

-Y vos creias que me hivas a humillar!

-Np ccreas que por ganar esta ronda ganaste la batalla, este pokemon te destruira sin pensarlo, lapras ve!

El pokemon, que rugio al salir, parecia un pokemon profundo

-Lapras  hidro bomba!

-Magmar! No!

El golpe le dio de lleno, haciendo caer completamente debilitado

-Este pokemon esta en la pileta, osea que lo unico que tengo que ahcer es darle un golpe duro-penso con , mucho cuidado, ya que no queria perder otro pokemon- pikachu! Ve! Usa  tu imapak trueno!

-Lapras reflego!

El poderoso rayo se detuvo en una parede invisible

-Pikachu! Es hora de que des lo megor de ti! TRUENO!

Un rayo de luz cayo del cielo justo en la pileta electrificando todo lo que estuviera humedo. Cuando la luz se disipo, dejo ver a un lapras demacrado, con graves heridas en su cuerpo

-Lapras as lo mejor que puedas usa tu rayo de hielo!

-Pikachu! Trueno de nuevo! Con menos potencia! No queremos destruir todo el edificio!

El rayo de luz, esta vez dejo debilitado al pobre de lapras, que con una mancha roja al su alrededor, fue regresado a su pokebola.

-Ahora, no me importa que me hayas ganado a lapras con ese pokemon, los que sigue no lo podras parar! Poliwrath! Puño dinamico!

Un pokemon con una espiral en la mitad de su cuerpo le dio un certero golpe a pikachu, pero este facil no se rendia y le dio un poderoso trueno pero este, no le hizo demasiado daño, el pokemon solo se movio un poco al costado cuando le dio

-Con ataques eléctricos no me aras nada! Este pokemon save técnicas de tipo hielo, agua, y lucha! No podras contra el!- a su vez,  poliwrath le daba certeros puños a la pequeña rata,

-Pikachu regresa!, puedes que me allas ganado esta vez, pero esto recien empiesa,  COMBUSKEN! ES TU TURNO!- el pokemon pajaro salio, haciendo demostración de su fuerza dando patadas y puños al aire- Com! No te confies, es un pokemon fuerte! Dale con lo que tengas! Puño de fuego!

-Poliwrath! dale como tu quieras

Combusken, le dio varios puños encendidos al rojo vivo, poliwrath, que realmente los sentia, ya que aunque sean de agua, los puños se dirigían a el con gran fuerza, le encerto una patada en su pecho, pero combusken, dio un gran salto, y su patas se prepararon para un ataque y cuando Com cayo, le dio al pokemon de lleno, haciendolo tambalear.Poliwrath tenia grandes heridas que sangranban, algunas, estando al rojo vivo por las quemaduras salia el pus de las ampollas.

-Que fue esa patada, pokedex explicame!

-Doble patada, esta técnica es aprendida gracias a la fortaleza del cuerpo del pokemon, tambien, en pkoemon de tipo lucha este ataque incrementa su fuerza. 

-Genial, Combusken! Doble Patada!

El pokemon obedecio y dio un gran salto, sus piernas se posicionaron y  cuando cayo le dio de lleno al pokemon que sangraba, por varias heridas abiertas de par en par.

-Poliwrath! No! usa tu puño dinamico!

La mano del pokemon apenas estaba brillando cuando combusken  le dio varios puños fuegos en el estomago, haciendole salir ampollas en la mayoria del cuerpo. Este cayo derrotado con medio cuerpo quemado.

-Poliwrath no puede continuar! El ganador es Ronald de Ciudad Oscura!

Ron no lo podia creer, tras una dura batalla donde havia perdido dos pokemon havia ganado gracias a su mas reciente pokemon.

-SI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TE GANE RAPERO FRACASADO DE MIERDA! VAMOS LOCO! COMBUSKEN SE LA RE VANCA!

-Entiendo tu felicidad, aquí tienes la medalla roca de hielo, para entrar a la liga tienes que guntar 11 de estas- dijo tranquilamente el lider de gimnasio Ice.

-Gracias, Hey chino! Aca tengo la segunda! Y todo fue gracias al entrenamiento!

Y saltando Chino y Ron, fueron al centro pokemon, donde pasarian unos dias mas antes de tomar el avion a Ciudad Celeste


	12. Camino por el arrollo!

Capitulo XII: Captura de totodail! El trio desconocido aparece!

Paso un dia completo desde  el enfretamiento entre Ice y Ron, los dos entrenadores, havian estado tomando demasiado durante ese corto periodo, en su fase de ¨descontrol¨ capturaron, sin saber(se enteraron despues) un shleder, un seel y slowpokes, ya era hora de volver a Ciudad Celeste, pero cuando estaban abordando...

-No puedo creer que este puto avion se alla roto!!!!!!!!!- grito desesperadamente Ron

-Tranquilo, lo arreglan para mañana, podemos aprovechar para tomar algo

-Ja, con la borrachera de ayer que capturamos esas cosas sin saber, prefiero no tomar nada, asta que no termine con mis pokebolas

-Bueno, pero ahora podemos capturar algo interesante

-Verdad, vamos al lago, debe aver algo interesante por alla

Y los dos caminaros por unos arboles muertos, asta llegar a un lago, que casi completamente congelado, según entrenadores, era una gran fuente de pokemon acuáticos, perfectos para un enfrentamiento contra un pokemon de fuego.

-Asi que este es el gran lago? A mi me parece una pileta con agua fria

-Vamos, tenemos que sacar a los pokemon de agua de ahí adentro, y no tenemos nada con que

-Yo creo que si! Onix! Terremoto!

Cuando el terremoto hizo mover toda la tierra, tambien hizo que unos pokemon salieron despedidos del poco de agua que no estaba congelada, unos cuantos le dieron un gran chorro de agua a onix haciendolo caer, pero un pequeño, parecido a un cocodrilo bebe, se quedo mirando a los entrenadores con cara de malo

-Genial, no solo devilite a onix, si no que desperte aun cocodrilo bebe, saves que? No me importas, haber que evoluciones tenes, capas que sos util.

-Totodail, pokemon cocodrilo, del tipo agua, sus poderosas mandibulas son difíciles de separar, sus evoluciones son croconaw, y feraligrt, dos pokemon bastantes fuertes, este pokemon es uno de lo básicos de Johto.

-Genial, este pokemon tiene que ser mio! Si tienes mandibulas fuertes, te presentare a un pokemon fuerte, Slak! Embestida

El pokemon reacciono de inmediato, pero el cocodrilo no se quedo atraz, lazo una tremenda hidro bomba, pero gracia a la fuerza, slak le pudo dar una poderosa embestida, pero cuando el cocodrilo se recupero le dio una gran mordida en su brazo, que enseguida empeso a sangrar, cuando el pokemon se solto, dejo ver unos pequeños agueros, pero a gran profundidad

-Genial, el pokemon se save defender solo, tiene que ser mio! Usa puño dinamico!

El brazo brillo, pero esta vez con un tono rojizo, que debio ser por la sangre. Le dio un certero golpe en la mandibula, dejándolo completamente debilitado

-Y ahora! Pokebola ve!- la pokebola la absorbió, se movio unos instatentes, se detuvo, pero esta a su vez se abrio dejando ver al pokemon herido parándose, con su brazo derecho brillando, cuando se pudo parar  le dio un golpe a slakoht en el estomago, que mucho no le dolio, pero, cuando se dio cuanta su cuerpo se empesaba a congelar

-Es puño de hielo! Ron ese ataque es muy poderoso, con la hidro bomba que te hizo se nota que es un pokemon fuerte!

-No me di cuenta, slak! Embestida!

El pokemon con medio cuerpo congelado, salio corriendo y le encago una dolorosa embestida, que totodile recibió ya que estaba demasiado dañado y cayo al instante

-Ahora si! Pokebola! Ve!- esta vex, la pokebola no se movio, solo absorbio al pokemon- genail! Pokemon nuevo! Este entra ya en mi equipo!

-No si nosotros robamos tu equipo

-Quien carago son Uds?

-Soy lucas, representante del equipo rocket

-Bruno del equipo magma

-Leandro del equipo aqua

-Pense que eran equipo diferentes- digo Chino- ahora se unieron? Los dos equipos mas contrarios trabajando juntos? En que mundo vivimos?

-Los tres equipos decidieron unirse, pero eso no es asunto suyo queremos destruirte a ti Ronald de Ciudad Oscura! Por tu culpa, nuestros planes en el museo se frustraron!  Ahora por eso no entregaras a tu equpo! Y tu ya que estas tambien! 

-NI EMPEDO!-gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo, depuse los dos se miraron a la cara y gritaron- ES HORA DE QUE LAS POKEBOLAS VUELEN!

Los pokemon de cada uno salieron, por la parte de Ron Magmar, pikachu, combusken y eka, ya que sus otros pokemon estavan completamente debilitados. Por el lado de Chino onix, graveler, houndour, snacel, magby y abra aparecieron

-Nos liberan a sus pokemon? gracias pero preferimos robar pokebolas

-Capas que a Uds, pero nosotros no verdad Lea?

-Si es hora de liberar a nuestros pokemon!

Los pokemon de los tres aparecieron, de parte de Lucas un wezzing y un murkow, Bruno libero a magmar y a mightyena, Leandro a  sharpedo, qu estaba en una parte del agua del lago y el otro fue pelipper

-Wezzing, murkow! Embestida!

-Magmar! Lanzallamas! Mightyena! Mordisco!

-Sharpedo! Pelipper! Hidro bomba!

Los pokemon atacaron al unísono, pero los de los chicos no se quedaron atrás. cada uno ataco sin ninguna orden, los unicos que quedaron en pie fueron  magmar, sharpedo y murkow. Del otro lado pikachu onix magby y abra  calleron dejando solo a combuken houndour, snacel y magmar.

-Tres contra cuatro? Realmente creen pueden ganarnos?

-Claro que no- dijieron los tres rocojiendo a sus pokemon- pero volveremos!

-Ron! Vamos al centro pokemon!

-Si! Rapido!

Los dos regorieron sus pokemon y fueron corriendo asta al centro pokemon que no quedaba demasiado legos de alli. Cuando llegaron encontraron una gran fila de espera, por suerte cuando entraron, era solo la fila para las camas, que cuando ellos la vieron se agradeciaron a ellos mismos por reservarlas cuando se enteraron  que el avion se hiba a retrasar

-Joy, estos pokemon estan debilitados, por favor, curalos lo antes posible, los quiero cambiar

-Ron espera, los puedes cambiar, debilitados o no, pero los mios no, el profesor los puede curar tranquilamente a alla.

-Tenes razon, Joy cura los de el antes que se large a llorar, no quiero ver a un chino llorando

-No jodas, aca tenes Joy, ahora vamos hablar con el Profe

Los dos cruzaron la gran fila y llamaron al profesor

-Lisandro, Ron, gusto en verlos, linda colección, supongo que me vas a mandar a tus pokemon de fuego y pedir los de agua.

-En realidad, nada mas le voy a mandar onix, pikachu y magmar, me voy a quedar con combuken

-Tienes un combusken? Felicidades!

-Le voy a pedir a wooper y a totodail

-Tienes mas pokemon de agua, puedo mandarte cualquiera

-Lo se, pero me di cuenta que todos los básicos tienen evoluciones fuertes, combusken es genial, totodail es poderoso incluso sin evolucionar, y e capturado otro basico

-Bulbasaur, cuando empesaste hablar me lo supuse

-Si, asi que supongo que los empesare a entrenar, totodail es un gran pokemon, y a bulbasaur lo e visto hacer hojas navajas y latigo sepa, y son muy fuertes! Aunque no me ayuden en el proximo gimnasio lo entrenare

-Buena decisión, en seguida te los mando- tres rayos de luces consecutivos le siguieron a esa frase, sus pokemon havian llegado- gracias profe! Tengo otras cosas que decirle, los tres equipos, rocket, magma, y aqua se han unido, me quisieron robar mis pokemon pero los pudimos de tener

-Esto es serio, alertare q todos los lideres de gimnasio, y al alto mando, se tienen que preparar, hace unos años el equipo rocket dio un gran golpe, pero lo pudimos detener, pero si los tres quipos se han unido, los golpes van hacer mas fuerte que los demas

-Profe, me tengo que ir! Se me esta haciando demasiado larga. Nos vemos!

-Hey Joy! Estos si hay que curarlos! 


	13. Camino por el arrollo! tiempo de wailord

Capitulo XIII: Camino por el arrollo! Tiempo de waillord!

Pasaron dos días desde que estaban en Ciudad Celeste, los chicos se habían abastecidos desde pokebolas, comida, y asta pociones y antiparalisantes, estaban listos para partir a Ciudad Roja, al norte, iban a empezar a caminar, dormirían un día a campo abierto después depuse llegarían a Pueblo Raro, donde se podía encontrar varios raros pokemon, que había puesto la liga pokemon para los entrenadores que tengan 16 medallas de cualquier región, este lugar estaba en el laboratorio del Bill un científico pokemon que el profesor había hablado muy bien, este les dejaría quedarse una noche, gracias al Profe.

-Listo, gracias Joy, están listos los pokemon?

-Si, Lisandro, tus pokemon están muy fuertes, Onix, si se concentra y esta en un lugar de baga presión y caluroso podría llegar a evolucionar,

-Gracias Joy, una pregunta? Que fue ese ruido que nos despertó hoy?

-Destruyeron el puente para construir un mejor. No lo sabían?

-Que!-grito ron desde la mesa donde estaba desayunando- por lo  que sé no ahí otra forma de pasar el Arrollo Celeste

-Lose, pero pueden usar unos de sus pokemon, si tienen uno grande donde puedan caber los dos

-Ron! Llama al profesor! Tenemos que cambiar a los wailmers!

Y así los dos entrenadores, llamaron al profesor

-Así que derribaron el puente y necesitan pasar? Cada uno ponga un pokemon en la maquina

-Profe, le voy a mandar a wooper, wailmer es de agua, en todo caso lo usare

-Le voy a mandar a  Graveler, según Joy onix esta apunto de evolucionar, y Ciudad Roja es perfecta para eso.

Cada uno puso su pokebola en la maquina y  rayos  blancos dejaron los lugares vacíos que después de otros rayos, quedaron con dos pokebolas que sus dueños recogieron al instante

-Listo Profe! 

-Ron, Lisandro, llamen cuando lleguen a Pueblo Raro

Y así, cortaron la comunicación, y salieron  del centro pokemon saludando a Joy y comiendo las ultimas tostadas

Llegaron al un lugar en ruinas donde estaban construyendo el nuevo puente

-Listo? Wailmer! Tiempo de nadar!

-Wailmer! A surfear!

Los dos pokemon ballena aparecieron y cuando se vieron cerda de sus amos se acercaron a las orillas para dejarlos montar.

-Che estos wailmer son comodos, pero este agüero me da miedo, que va a salir de ahí?

-Sos tonto Ron, por ahí respiran, y si son re cómodos estas cosas. Wailmer! Vamos hacia la otra orilla! 

Los pokemon empezaron a cruzar el largo camino hacia la otra orilla, que se ubicaba 2 kilómetros hacia el norte, se encontraron con tentacools, que fueron capturados por Ron y Lisandro ya que le interesaban sus evoluciones. Pero de repente vieron unas pequeñas sombras que se aproximaban a toda velocidad hacia ellos, cuando se revelaron la pokedex hablo

-Caravanha pokemon agua oscuro, este pokemon es muy velos su piel y colmillos son completamente resistentes a cualquier tipo de  ataques, cuando un pokemon golpea físicamente a este pokemon, se ve afectado por su piel dura

-Genial, me pregunto si acá podría entrar bulbasaur? Que importa! Bulbasour! Latigo sepa!

El pokemon planta salió y lanzo sus poderosas sepas hacia el pokemon pez, que se encontraban a poca distancia del lugar, el golpe fue doloroso para los dos pokemon ya que  la piel dura afecto a bulbasaur, pero su látigo no se quedo atrás, un golpe duro dejo a dos de esos pokemon debilitados, pero los otros se enfrentaron al entrenador, pero cuando se dio cuenta fueron arrastrados por un chorro de agua  que salió del wailmer de Lisandro que ya havia capturado unos de los pokemon debilitados

-Hey! Esos eran míos!- digo mientras lanzaba una pokebola vacía

-De que mierda te quejas? Te acabo de salvar la vida, esas cosas son como pirañas

-Bueno, ahora cada uno tenemos unos, las pokebolas ya se transportaron seguimos? 

-Y daleeeeeeee, che mira esas sombras, serán mas wailmers?

Tres grandes sombras se acercaban por el este,  todo parecía que eran wailmers, pero de repente tres aletas dorsales aparecieron en el agua

-Sharpedos!- grito Lisandro

-Sharpedo, pokemon tiburón, de tipo agua oscuro, la evolución de caravanha, este pokemon se encuentra en los mares y océano de la región de Hoen, este pokemon es muy feroz, igual que su antecesor posea el efecto de piel dura 

-Mar? Y por que están en un arrollo

-Este arrollo empieza en el mar, habrán venido en contracorriente, wailmer chorro de agua- digo saltando hacia el agua. Después embestida!

-Totodial! Puño de hielo!

Los pokemon lucharon uno contra otro, pero el sharpedo que quedo sin oponente ayudo al que estaba forcejando con wailmer, Chino no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, el pokemon estaba siendo cortado, mordido, una gran mancha de roja rodeaba la batalla, totodail no podía ayudar, ya que mantenía su propia batalla con el sharpedo, que aunque muy lastimado, lograba darle con alguna hidro bomba,, totodail que no se rendía con sus puños hielo, hacia lo mismo, los dos pokemon estaban demacrados, pero seguían luchando. Wailmer ya estaba completamente  debilitado, pero seguía luchando

-Wailmer! No! Regresa!- el rayo rojo le dio, pero el pokemon no entro, decidió quedarse a pelear- No! no podrás ganar!- de repente una luz le cegó los ojos, un pokemon de gran inmensidad estaba al costado de Chino, un pokemon azul que parecida a su antecesor, tenia la apariencia de una ballena, pero esta era una mas poderosa, la pokedex son

-WAILORD es el mayor pokemon registrado hasta la fecha. Este coloso va nadando lánguidamente por el ancho mar con la boca abierta para que entre la mayor cantidad posible de alimento.

-Genial- después miro hacia el pokemon sobre el que estaba parado- no puedes hacer eso- el pokemon movió su cuerpo negativamente- lastima, parece buen pokemon

-WAILORD! HIDRO BOMBA!

Un potente chorro de agua, embistió a los tres pokemon, incluso a totodail pero este se salvo disparando una hidro bomba a uno de los pokemon haciéndose volar a el mismo por los aires y caer en el agua, para cuando se dio cuenta el combate había terminado, los tres pokemon estaban a diez metros debilitados, esperando a ser capturados

-Esos dos son míos, aquel es tuyo Ron

-Gracias, por que me lo das?

-Por que ese es el que totodail casi debilita

-Bobo

Las pokebolas volaron atraparon y se transportaron, pero Chino seguía contemplando a su gigantesco pokemon,  ya estaba arriba de el gracias a la ayuda de bulbasuar, cuando se empezó a mover, creo olas tan grandes como las del océano

-Este bebe se queda para siempre en el equipo!

-Me alegro, ahora podemos seguir a la la orilla?? 


	14. Verde paisaje! drenadoras

Capitulo XIV: Verde  paisaje! Drenadoras!

Habían pasado apenas 2 horas desde el incidente de los sharpedos, los pokemon no tenían daños de los que preocuparse, wailord era un pokemon extremadamente fuerte, Chino estaba sorprendido que en la primera batalla allá evolucionado, ahora estaban desembarcando en la orilla de una hermoso campo, que apenas tenia playa, eran unos metros de arena, y después kilómetros de campo que no tenían ningún árbol, cada tanto se veía un pokemon, pero nada raro, nada que valga la pena, pero de repente a lo legos, vio una pequeña manada de pokemon, que a lo legos, no se sabia que eran

-Es hora de caminar, loco wailmer no podes flotar?

-No jodas, un poco de caminata te va a venir bien 

-Se! Vos estas contento por que tu pokemon evoluciono

Los dos entrenadores empezaron a discutir por un rato y después empezaron a pegarse, gracias a wailmer que todavía estaba afuera, se separaron

-Bueno, caminamos?- dijo Lisandro luego de limpiarse sangre de la nariz 

-Wailmer, nunca intervengas- dijo guardando al pokemon- lo estaba cagando a palos

-Se, se ,se

Y los dos empezaron a caminar, se encontraron con un par de entrenadores, pero nada de que preocuparse, cada uno se gano 1000 mangos en un par de horas, cuando se dieron cuanta, habían pasado 5 horas desde que pelearon, como habían salido a la mañana eran las cuatro de la tarde, decidieron comer, los vinieron a retar un par de entrenadores, cada uno acepto a uno, pero havia otros que por lo que habían escuchado, era tan malo que siquiera valía la pena ganarle, así que ni siguieran lo vieron, era increíble lo fuerte que eran sus pokemon, slakoht cada día estaba mas fuerte, ekans, solo disparaba y ganaba, combusken, era un luchador excepcional, totodail no dejaba mostrar ni piedad, ni debilidad, cada  vez que salía el pokemon contrario se preparaba, pero no podía enfrentar lo que venia, bulbasour era un pokemon inseguro, se ve que era pequeño no tenia confianza en sus ataques, eso a Ron lo decepcionaba,  ya que esperaba fortaleza de sus pokemon, Chino le digo que no se preocupe que era demasiado chico, que siquiera tenia 4 ataques aprendidos solo embestida hojas navajas y látigo sepa, que eran básicos en los pokemon de tipo planta, wailmer no salía mucho, ya que sin estar en el agua era una debilidad para el

-No puedo creer que allá tan pocos entrenadores por acá, va ninguno fuerte, asta hora los  mas fuerte que vimos son un raticate, butterfree y un onix, cosa que no fue muy difícil ganarles con los pokemon apropiados, bulbasaur me tiene decepcionado, quiero que muestre mas fuerza

-Ya te dije que es chico siquiera aprendió drenadoras, que también es uno de los básicos en los tipos planta, deja que crezca  mientras mas entrene de chico mas fuerte de grande, piensa en el futuro, por eso tenes a los básicos no? por sus evoluciones, fuertes

-See, verdad pero quiero tener algo mas de fuerza

-Tienes a slak, eka es muy buen pokemon, no creo que tengas problemas en ganar cualquiera batalla, incluso con fuego, slak no tiene debilidad ni resistencia,  eka tampoco,  totodail tiene ventaja, combusken es del mismo tipo, pero no pienses en sacar a bulbasour, aparte de tener debilidad es demasiado chico, puede morir si se enfrenta a un pokemon de fuego a esta edad

-En serio? Pensé que los pokemon no morían, pero supongo que son como nosotros, che  por acá no ahí ningún pokemon que valga la pena?

-Como que no van a morir, son animales, no inmortales, y see, es un campo, no debe haber mucha cosa por acá, es un campo, capas que algunos odish, pikachus, nada que no tengamos, y si hay algo es de las otras regiones, y si no aparecen, no pienso ir a búscalos, y creo que vos tampoco somos demasiados pajeros

-Seee, pajerismo absoluto

De repente unos sonidos se escucharon a unos metros, parecían 10 pokemons al menos

-Escuchaste? Los pokemon salieron, deben ser algo bueno si salen de noche

-Saquemos los pokemon ahora así atacamos por sorpresa, bulbasour!

-Snacel!

Los 2 entrenadores y los dos pokemon empezaron a caminar, de repente un destello les segó la cara, se movieron un poco para ver que era, cuando pudieron ver se encontraron con unos cuantos pokemon de pequeño tamaño de color plateado que hacia reflejar la luz de la luna, los pequeños estaban comiendo unas pequeñas rocas, otros pastaban

-Pokedex, que son esos?

-Este pokemon tiene el cuerpo de acero. Para mantenerlo, se alimenta del hierro que saca de las montañas. A veces, causa verdaderos problemas, pues se come puentes y vías de tren.  

-Un pokemon de fuerza extrema, listo Ron? Saca a Com, es de fuego con el será fácil, yo sacare a magby, snacel regresa! Magby  sal, tu primera batalla me tienes que ayudar,

-Usare a bulbasaur, listo Bul?- el pokemon asintió con su pequeña cabeza- bien

Los entrenadores se dejaron ver, los pokemon no escaparon se prepararon para la batalla estaban listos para una batalla cuando los entrenadores dieron sus ordenes

-Magby! Lanzallamas! 

-Látigo sepa!

Los ataques salieron disparados, magby  ya había debilitado a dos pokemon  pero bulbasaur no había echo nada, estaba levantando y tirando a uno de ellos, cosa que como su cuerpo era de acero no le hacia mucho

-Ron llama a Com!- viendo que los otros pokemon estaban listos para atacar

-No! Hojas navajas!- pero bulbasaur no respondió- hojas navajas!- pero se quedo quieto sin hacer nada, de repente el agüero en el bulbo brillo y 10 pequeñas semillas salieron disparadas, que cayeron justo en los pokemon- drenadoras! Si!!! Bul!!!!!!!!!!!  Es hora de absorber!- una luz roja paso de los pokemon hacia Bul, que cada vez parecía mas fuerte que antes, ahora todos los pokemon le faltaba la mitad de su vida cuando las semillas cayeron- Chino! Termínalos con magby!

-Bien! magby! Lanzallamas!

Los pokemon  cayeron completamente debilitados  con quemaduras por todo el cuerpo

-Mitad para cada uno?

-Seguro bolo! Que las pokebolas vuelen!


	15. Pueblo raro! tres contra tres!

Capitulo XV: Pueblo Raro! Tres contra tres!

Caminaron tres dias, desde la capturas de los arons,  Ron estaba esperando a pedirlo ya que  habia estado investigando y vio sus evoluciones, tan emocionado estaba que los tres dias que pasaron no capturo ningun pokemon, pero Chino le digo que habia sido por que no aparecio un pokemon que valia la pena

-Verdad, no aparecio nadda, pero puedo tener un equipo de aggrons y no me pasa nada

-Acordate que son debiles al fuego, y hay dos gimnasios de fuego, asi que no te combiene

-No lo voy hacer, con una basta y sobra, y en el gimnasio tengo a slak y a los otros  para que me cuiden la espalda

-Pero no siempre pueden hacerlo, los gimasios que tienen mas años  son los mas fuertes, el de lucha es uno de los mas fuertes de Kanto!

-No me jodas, mis pokemon cuando evolucionen no van a  tener rival que se les compare!

-Sos terco! Mierda carajo!

-Ja! Mirta Legrand no?

-Seeeee

-Che eso de alla es....

-Si! Al fin llegamos! Pueblo Raro en frente! Vamos a dormir en una cama!

-Si pero de un tipo que esta loco por los pokemon mira si nos los roba!

-No creo el tipo tiene prestigio de científico, no de ladron Chino, como esos tres que nos intentaron ganar en Ciudad Helada

-Si re bobos los locos,  creen que pueden ganarnos

Una bomba de humo estallo

-Hablaban de nosotros?

Loa dos entrenadores miraron hacia a el frente tres personas saltaron hacia atrás, despues los vieron, una con un uniforme negro, otra con un uniforme azul y otra con el uniforme rojo, eran ellos

-Si hablábamos de Uds. los que se visten como putos!

-Son los uniformes, no nos importa, wezzing! Murkow!

-Ahora que nuestros pokemon han aprendido nuevas técnicas no podran detenernos! Pelipper!

-A mi me gusta mi uniforme, magmar! Mightyena! Salgan!

-Tres contra dos no me parece justo- digo una vos detrás de  de los don entrenadores- Tropicus! Hojas navajas!- las hojas salieron disparados hacia los otros pokemon-uds no van hacer nada?

-Com! Lansallamas! Toto! Chorro de agua! Bul! Hojas navajas!- los pokemon salieron y atacaron con toda su fuerza 

-Onix! Lanza rocas! Houndour! Lanzallamas!  Snacel! Garra de acero!

 Los pokemon se abalanzaron sobre los otros, la desconocida era admirada por los entrenadores que no le daban si la hora sus pokemons, solo la miraban, su pelo rubio,  sus ojos, su... cuerpo, su todo

-Hola, vos como te llamas?- pregunto Ron con cara de ganador

-Tu bulbasaur esta siendo derrotado, demasiado chico, dile que use drenadoras,

-Bueno, BUL! DRENADORAS!

El pokemon obedecio sin demaroas y mando 10 pequñas semillas que se abrieron en sus enemigos bulbasaur absorbiendo esa energia  se recupero rapido, combuken le daba rapido y duro al el perro, totodail le daba sin pensar al magmar que ya estaba caido en el piso, con una orden de Ron fue a ayudar a onix que tenia problemas con pelipper que le mandaba grandes chorros de agua al pokemon de roca, tropicus y bulbasaur le davan con hojas navajas a wezzing y a murkow, snacel y houndour peleaban contra mightyena, que para ellos fue demasiado facil, terminaron demasiado rapido contra el Trio como lo llama Ron

-Ron, por que le tenes que  poner sobre nombre a todo?

-Por que le digo mas corto y lo recuerdo mas facil

-Me parece un buen nombre- digo la desconocida

-No es un buen nombre yo soy un rocket, el un magma, y el un aqua! No somos del mismo equipo!

-Bueno, bueno, les voy a buscar otro sobre nombre, ahora ya les ganamos, se pueden ir? O tambien les vamos a tener que matar a uds?

-Nos vamos, pero volveremos, con mas pokemons!- una bomba de humo estallo y cuando se dieron cuenta los tres ya se habian ido

-Y vos como te llamas- pregunto otra vez Ron

-Anabella, pero siendo vos, me podes llamar Ana

-Por que te gusto?

-No por que según el te gusta poner apodos

-A todo

-Callate Chino

-Hey verdad tiene ojos achinados

-NO SOY CHINO!

-Se, se


	16. Una mision para tres!

Capitulo XVI: 

Pasaron 2 horas nada mas, desde que la chica llamada Anabella  los dejo plantados a Chino y a Ron en la entrada de Pueblo Raro, diciéndoles que se volveria a ver en el camino, por ahí, tenian que ir diractamente a lo de Bill, donde curarian a sus pokemon y dormirían asta la noche siguiente, donde partirían por la llamada Ruta Roja, donde se podian encontrar todos los pokemon de fuego que uno queria, pero ahora estaban esperando que alguien les diguiera

-QUIEN ES ANABELLA!!!!

-RON! No jodas aca nadie conose a una Anabella, dejalos en paz, y vamos a lo de Bill que ya se esta poniendo de noche

-Y que le tenes miedo a la oscuridad? Nunca conoci a un Chino cajon? Aunque nunca conosi a un chino

-Y nunca lo vas a conocer, POR QUE NO SOY UN CHINO! Dale alla esta el laboratorio

Caminaron unos minutos, y encontraron un gran edificio, tocaron la puerta, un hombre que no pasaba de los 20 años de edad

-Chicos, gusto en conocerlos, mi nombre es Bill, el Profesor me a hablado mucho de Uds.

-Te aseguro que son todas mentiras, bueno esepto que el que me acompaña es un chino de mierda

-Hola Bill, soy Lisandro Benedictis,  espero que Ron te caiga mal, asi lo mato esta noche

-Trata de no manchar la alfombra, espero que la pasen bien

-Estar en la casa de el investigador pokemon mas joven del mundo es algo emocionante

-Deja de adularlo Chino

-Temo que tengo otro usped en la casa espero que no les moleste, recien llega de la region de Johto, quiere iniciar un viaje de investigación por Kanto, se llama Anabella, espero que no los moleste es una gran entrenadora, tiene excelentes pokemon, incluso uno semi  legendario, pero su ego esta por abajo del suelo

-Anabella? Pelo rubio con un cuerpazo?

-Ojos claros celeste?

-Si! La conocen?

-SI!!!!!!!- gritaron los dos al verla entrar al salon principal

-Hola Ana! Te acordas de mi? Ron el de los pokemon

-Todo el mundo en este pueblo tiene pokemon Ron

-Si pero ella vio los mios

-Hola, como andan? Perdon pero tenia que venir directamente aca, tenia que llamar al el Profesor Elm, si savia que venian aca....

-No te preocupes

-Chicos, tengo muchas ganas lo que aprendido aquí, pero antes quiero pedirles un favor, como Uds saven atrás mio hay pokemon extremadamente fuertes, pero algunos pokemon han estado enfermos y han dado a luz a unos huevos, necesito que vallan y recuperen a los huevos, ya que si no habra una epidemia, y alguno se escapa.... los pokemon de toda la region puede ser infectados, y como los pokemon estan inmigrando hacia aquí los pokemon de todas las regiones pueden morir, si pueden ir se los agradecere

-Por que tengo que ir, yo solo quiero dormir aparte ya es de noche

-Megor para nosotros- dijo Ana de un costado-  yo ire con una condicion

-Cual?

-Quiero quedarme con un huevo, los pokemon de ahí pueden ser semi-legendarios , no puedo dejar pasar una opotunidad como esta

-Ana, solo te quedaras con huevo,  pero te lo dare yo, no lo eligiras, Uds. quieren algo?

-Yo quiero algo- digo Chino- quiero un huevo, y quiero las estadísticas de mis pokemon

-Uh!!! Yo quiero las estadísticas de mis pokemon tambien! Y claro, un huevo

-De eso no hay problema  el profesor Oak me los mando hace rato antes de que llegaran, Lisandro aca tengos los tuyos primeros.Tu tienes un onix, que al llegar a Ciudad Roja  lo mas probable que evolucione en un stellix, el pokemon de acero, tienes un wailord recien evolucionado, este pokemon es el mas grande conocido, y su fuerza te ayudara mucho, un abra, que con el entrenamiento adecuado evolucionara en un Alakazzam, el pokemon psíquico que es el rey de los pokemon psíquico en el mundo, magby, que evolucionara en magmar, este pokemon es un gran pokemon de tipo fuego que en la batalla te sera de mucha ayuda, hounndour el pokemon maligno, este al ser antiguamente del equipo rocket conoce su entrenamiento y al evolucionar sera un arma mortal, al igual que snacel pero este con su velocidad y su poder de hielo sera otra arma mortal contra cualquier equipo

-Genial, puedo hacer pedazos a cualquiera

-Si si gran equipo pero el mio?

-Ron este es el tuyo, Ron  ekans es un gran pokemon, y por lo que me mando el profesor sera un... gran pokemon, ya tienes un combuken, el pokemon de fuego, que a la ves es de lucha, sera un gran pokemon, tienes a totodail que es de tipo agua, feraligrt sera un poderoso pokemon a tu cuidado, bulbasaur recien nace, pero gracias a ti aprendio ataques que le durarían años en aprender, a este paso, evolucionara en un par de meses, te recomiendo que cambies a wailmer ya que no te servira mucho, tienes muchos pokemon por cual cambiarlo, y  slakoht, es un pokemon que a pesar de no estar evolucionado, tendría que estarlo, si sube un nivel evolucionara si quiere, de cualquier manera, es un pokemon que no dudara de matar a su oponente para ganar

-Y cual es mas fuerte el del Chino o el mio

-Cual quiera de los equipos puede empatar, pero el de Ron esta maas balanceado  

-JA! Es  mas fuerte el mio

-Que vos sos sordo o te haces? 

-Me hago y estoy en la escuela

-Ana tus pokemon son sencillamente increíbles evee  se convertira un grandioso pokemon depende en que condiciones evolucione igual cualquiera sera un poderoso pokemon, tropicus es el rey de la jungla  aunque no evolucione, su poder es gigante, tu ninetales es un  poderoso pokemon por lo que veo, según lo que me mando el profesor Elm fue tu primer pokemon y el mas entrenado, asi que no te preocupes por este pokemon

-Nunca lo hice

-Bueno tu ultimo pokemon es el poderoso gyarados el rey de los mares,  igual que tus otros pokemon  no tienes por que preocuparte, y depende el huevo que te de, aunque todos aquí son grandiosos, sera una ayuda extra a tu equipo

Bill termino de hablar, y aunque nadie se dio cuenta llegaron a una gran puerta de metal que estaba dividida en dos,  donde estaban marcados, todos los pokemon de la region de Kanto

-Uds. son unos de los pocos privilegiados que pueden entrar aquí sin tener las 16 medallas de ninguna de la ligas, los huevos que necesito estan en 3 diferentes posiciones una esta al este, por alli en la zona de los arboles, los segundos estan en la base de la montaña debajo de el lago, ana tu iras por alli, te dare un traje de buzo, las aguas son extremadamente frias a estas horas, los otros estan al pico de la montaña, Lisandro, Ron eligan

-Yo ire a las montañas sera un gran entrenamiento para abra y para onix

-Me quedo con el bosque, supongo que puedo entrenar un poco, pero antes de salir..... Quien ganaria..... slak o alguno de los pokemon de ahí adentro

-Los pokemon de ahí adentro, pero no soprtaria una batalla entre dos pokemon, asi que cada uno si se encuentra con un pokemon saquen a 2 no a unos son demasiados fuertes, no duden en sacar todos los demas para defenderse, si alguno tiene un problema vuelvan inmediatamente

-Como vas a elegir a los huevos

-Ana eso no te incumbe 

-Vengan les dare equipos para salir

Y las cuatro personas, dos entrenadores, una investigadora de campo, y un científico fueron a una pequeña sala de metal que cuando entraron las puertas se cerraron, y el psio se empeso a mover.


	17. Al fondo del lago!

Capitulo  XVII: Al fondo del lago!

El suelo empezo a moverse, estaban bajando, los espejos se habian convertido en pantallas de computadores que mostraban las imágenes de los pokemon repetidamente

-Bill? Que esta pasando?-Grito Ron sorprendido por el asensor escondido

-Bagamos al nivel de entrenamiento virtual y protección de los pokemon

-Que es eso? Pregunto Chino

-Donde se etrenan los pokemon antes de soltarlos al la selva de atrás, la selva rara... Bill pense que este lugar no existia

-Existe y les tengo unas cosas preparadas para el viaje- de repente las puertas se abrieron dejando ver un gran sala donde millones de pokebolas y un gran campo de batalla estaban, en una mesa plateada como un aron,  habia tres mochilas de diferentes colores- en cada una ahí algo diferente para cada misión, la azul espara Ana que ira al lago dentro de ella hay tres superball, tres revivir y un trage de buzo, la roja es para Ron que ira al bosque, contiene lo mismo pero tambien un repelente ya que hay mas pokemon alli que en las otras zonas,  la marron es para Lisandro, contiene un sistema para escalar, tres superball y tres revivir

-Es genail, osea que nos vas a dejar atrapar pokemons aparte de darnos lo huevos- grito Ana con una gran felicidad

-Ana, s los dejare capturar, pero ahí tres pokemon que no deven, Charizar, Blastoise  y Venusar, estos pokemon son los padres de los pokemon que se entregan a los entrenadores principales

-Pense que se reproducían en una isla en el sur

-Es verdad, en cierta parte, los huevos son llevados desde aquí asta la isla para que crezcan en un hambiente normal y sin llenos de pokemon de alto nivel

-Ahhh, bueno, partimos?- pregunto Ana ansiosa de empesar el viaje

Cada un agarro su mochila y subieron al asensor para ir nuevamente a la entrada del la selva rara, en cada paso Ana pensaba en los pokemon que podia capturar en esa selva, abarrotada de pokemons, llegaron a la gran puerta de metal donde habia pequeños lugares para colocar las medallas  y aceptar la entreda

-Como Uds. no tienen medallas voy a insertar el codigo para que pasen.

Los entrenadores al abrir la puerta se encontraron con un paisaje hermoso cubierto con pocos rayos solares, que se ocultaban en el oeste dejando una hermosa penumbra entre los arboles y las montañas

-Es mas grande de lo que pense, Bill cuantos pokemon hay?

-En ultimo recuento? 1309, sin contar los huevos

-Genial, ya quiero tener 16 medallas para volver

-Y yo vengo con vos

-Entreandores que la pasen bien! no despierten a los pokemon o se los comeran vivos

Los tres entrenadores fueron por tres caminos diferentes un seguía derecho, por ahí fue Ana que se dirigía al lago, por el lado derecho Ron se adentraba ala selva, Chino tomo un camino que se levantaba constantemente 

-Quiero tener un salamance, pero por aquí no debe haber nada de esos pokemon solo de Kanto, los perros estos tienen que tener algun pokemon de otra region

Siguió caminando un rato, solo encontros pokemons dormidos y por miedo a desperdiciar a sus pokemon no los desperto, vio toda clase de pokemon, incluso vio una pequeña manada de kangaskan, pero eran pequeños no pasaban de los 4 años no se atrevio a atacar por que mientras mas enojado  mas fuerza, vio unos arbustos moviéndose, pero cuando  se atrevió a atacar una mirada salvaje la paralizo, no podia creerlo, un pokemon la paralizo con tan solo mirarla, despues de un rato,  una sombra  salio de ese arbusto y Ana pudo moverse, siguió su camino, la noche havia caido las montañas a lo legos simulaban a gigantes con destellos de luz de luna reflegada en algunos lugares, un hermoso paisaje de oscuridad llego a los ojos de Ana, un lago gigante  lleno de oscuridad, que esperaba ser descubierto, Ana  descargo de su mochila el traje de buzo de color negro, Ana no se dio cuenta pero este estaba al pie de una pequeña montaña, saco a su gyarados dispuestos a ir al fondo de el a buscar los huevos de tipo agua de repente un potente rayo de agua le dio de lleno al dragon

-NO! GYARADOS! QUIEN SE ATREVIO HACER ESO?

Una Sombra se movia lentamente del otro lado del lago, cunado toco el agua con su pesado cuerpo hizo crear olas del tamaño de un pokemon, venai rapidamente hacia Ana que decidio apartarse del camino llendo para atrás, saco a un pokemon, que pensaba que era ninetales, pero resulto ser evee, la maldita oscuridad no la dejaba ver nada, la luz que despidio la pokebola al salir evee, dejo vero al gran pokemon contrario ya parado sobre su victima, el pobre gyarados que gracias a su duras escamas no resulto gravemente herido, pero el peso del pokemon contrario si, ya que este gritaba de dolor, el gigantesco pokemon se preparo para dar un poderoso ataque

-Evee! Mímica

El pequeño pokemon grito cuando el ataque le dio, pero cuando se pudo reponer, un gran chorro de agua salio de la boca del pequeño, fue tan duro el ataque que el gigante volo asta la montaña haciendo caer grandes pedazos de roca solida sobre el, gyarados uso este momento para ponerse de pie y defender a su entrenadora ya que el impulso hizo que las rocas volaran en todas direcciones. Las rocas havian terminado de caer, pero una luz que venia de un pedazo de las rocas le llamo la atención, se aserco dejando a sus pokemon tratando de pelear con el gigante, encontro el destello, era una pequeña piedra con un trueno en el medio

-Esta... es la piedra trueno

Vio a sus pokemon peleado sin parar evee no ahcia mucho solo hacia reflego para disminuir el daño, y gyarados le lanzaba grandes chorros de agua al gigante, Ana se acerco a su pequeño pokemon, e hizo que tocara la piedra, una luza amarilla ilumino todo el lugar, haciendo ver a los pokemon de agua batiéndose en un duelo de potencia, cuando la luz termino dejo ver a un pokemon que lanzaba chispas literalmente, se llamaba jolteon, el pokemon de tipo electrico

-JOLTEON! IMAPAK TRUENO!

El perro dio todo su esfuerso, el rayo se unio con el chorro de agua dandole a blastoise una gran sacudida, dejandolo debilitado

-Bill me dijo que no te capture y lo no lo are ahora dejame hacer lo que Bill me mando

Subio a su dragon y se aventuro al fondo del lago con una pequeña linterna en toda esa inmensa oscuridad 


	18. Selva oscura! tyranitar!

Capitulo XII: Selva oscura!  Tiranytar!

Adentrarse al bosque no era nada fácil, los grandes troncos no facilitaban el camino, en realidad nada facilitaba el camino, tan solo que los pokemon estuvieran dormidos y no lo atacaran fuera una buena señal, pero no todo es tan lindo, algunos pokemon todavía estaban despiertos, vio pasar algunos paras, venomoth, vio un kazzam, pero cuando movió su mano, este desapareció, solo así, desaprecio, la oscuridad ya había abarcado toda la zona, que  con los árboles, no era muy fácil moverse ahí adentro, solo tubo una solo idea sacar a un pokemon que alumbre su alrededor, el pokemon de fuego, Com

-Com- susurro- necesito luz, sal

El pájaro dio un pequeño pitido al salir, vio a su entrenador y entendió lo que necesitaba, de repente un aura brillante rodeo al pokemon y a su entrenador,  dando ver a  unos metros de cada costado y al frente, como una pequeña lámpara, la luz fue por varios caminos,  e hizo que las sombras se movieran, los pokemon se escondieran, un espectáculo increíble, todos los arbusto y árboles se movieron bruscamente al unísono, los pokemon no estaban acostumbrados a la luz de  noche

-Com, achica tu luz, no queremos ser comidos, me vas a tener que acompañar

El pokemon dio un pitido moviendo la cabeza, había aceptado, los dos se adentraron cada ves mas al profundo bosque. La luz, que se achicaba cuando se movía un lugar, mostraba los pasos hechos por los dos, cuando veían para atrás un borrón, de sombra les impedía volver atrás

-Como si quisiéramos, vamos Com

Llegaron a lo que nunca pensaban que llegarían tres grandes nido estaban frente a ellos, Ron miro su reloj, se ilumino, mostraba que eran las 12:30 nada mas habían pasado 3 horas, era increíble, había parecido una eternidad,  Ron los contemplo un minuto, el primero de el gran nido, pero de repente un rayo de luz blanca impacto atrás de ellos, haciéndolos volar asta el otro lado del nido,  la luz de Com lo dejo ver, un pokemon con una armadura, parecía un dinosaurio, Ron  no tardo en vacilar, saco a su pokemon mas fuerte, ya que en esta batalla no podía permitirse entrenar con sus pokemon, slak salió dando una gran paso hacia su oponente,  donde Com no se quedo atrás, se preparo dando un gran salto y poniéndose en pose de batalla

-SLAK! Puño dinámico! COM! Lanzallamas!

Los ataque le dieron de lleno, pero solo un lugar fue dañado, y si Ron quería ganarle, o por lo menos escapar, no podría si no le daba doscientos puños al Gigantesco pokemon, no sabia que hacer, le daba ordenes a sus pokemon pero  ninguno le hacia nada al gigantesco pokemon, así que intento dos ataques diferentes

-EMBESTIDA! DOBLE PATA!

Los ataques le dieron pero el pokemon no parecía moverse, solo se quedaba mirando al entrenador con cara de odio, asta que su boca se abrió, una luz blanca se generaba dentro de ella, era un hiper rayo, y no podía ser esquivado, ponían en peligro a los huevos,  pero tiranitar se dio cuenta de eso ,  su luz se apago como una vela, miro a los pokemon, estos corrieron a atacar, el puño de slak impacto de una forma que Ron no entendía como ese pokemon podía estar parado, Com seguía tratando de hacerle algo con su fuego y patadas, pero no había ningún caso,  el pokemon era demasiado fuerte, Ron no podía creer que existiera ese bestia todavía no habían dañado su armadura, lo único que se veía era los impetuosos golpes de los pokemon para derrotar al gigante, la fuerza de estos era una hormiga al lado de un wailord, pero en un momento, tiranytar abrió su boca, Ron esperaba lo peor, un ataque dirigido hacia el, pensaba si havia alguna forma de detener lo que estaba apunto de pasar, estabes el ataque iba a ser disparado, al pokemon ya no le importaba si destruía a los huevos o no, esta ves querían que se fuera. La luz emergía de nuevo se estaba preparando para atacar, el rayo de luz fue disparado, pero el ataque no fue hacia ellos, si no hacia un grupo de árboles, el pokemon movió la cabeza en esa dirección, quería pelear allá, no quería poner en riesgo a los huevos, era su protector. Ron fue corriendo al improvisado campo de batalla, vio al gigante caminar a su ritmo, lento, entonces decidió hacer esta batalla justa, agarro 2 pokebolas en cada mano, y volaron, los pokemon salieron, Ron no se quedo quieto dio sus ordenes ya que el pokemon no havia llegado

-Eka! Cava un agüero para que wail pueda estar! Bul! Corta todos los árboles que puedas! Toto! Llena el agüero con agua! COM SLAK! PREPÁRENSE PARA DAR LO MEGOR! 

El pokemon llego para dar una grandiosa batalla, wail ya estaba en su improvisado tanque , los brazos de toto estaban brillando al máximo, eka  esperaba ordenes de su amo, bul havia cortado mas de diez árboles a la redonda, los pokemon ahora se podían mover libremente, com y slak estaban en posición de ataque esperando ver el movimiento de su rival, pero este ya era de imaginarse, la luz salía de la boca del pokemon, esta ves fue directo hacia ellos, el pokemon ya no tenia por que preocuparse, com y slak volaron por los aires pero bul los atrapo con sus lianas

-Bul! Drenadoras! Eka! Toxico! Toto puño de hielo! Slak! Com! Ya saben que hacer!

Los pokemon atacaron cuando recibieron su orden, toto se acerco corriendo hacia el gigante y le pegaba con toda su fuerza, pero nada pasaba, las drenadoras fueron bloqueadas por el brazo del pokemon y las tiro con la, otra el toxico le dio de lleno, su cara demostró un poco de dolor, y Ron se dio cuenta estaba envenenado cada ves se iría debilitando  solo tenia que esperar, resistir, slak y com le daban tan duro como podían, el lanzallamas dejaba ver un pedazo de armadura al rojo vivo, pero ala criatura no le hacia nada, al lado donde toto le pegaba un lado completamente blanco de los golpes, la boca de tiranytar empezó a brillar otra ves, Ron tuvo una idea, el pokemon ya estaba envenenado, pero que si el veneno le daba directamente a su cuerpo y no a su armadura? Un idea vino a su cabeza

-Toto! Concentra tu poder en un solo golpe y dale lo mas duro que pueda!

El brazo derecho del pokemon brillo con toda intensidad, y le dio al pokemon, este soltó un pequeño grito de dolor, pero ahí no terminaba

-Slak! Puño dinámico al mismo lugar!

Una pequeña rajadura se hizo en la armadura

-Toto! Puño otra ves! Com después usa lanzallamas!, tiene que haber otra cosa para debilitar ese armadura, wail! Chorro de agua al mismo lugar! Hojas navajas bul!

Los ataque dieron en el mismo lugar, fue una precisión exacta, un ataque detrás del otro, pero la boca del gigante se abría con una bola de luz en ella, fue disparada,  los tres pokemon se debilitaron por completo, solo quedaban com, slak, y eka, que sobrevivieron al ataque

-Slak! Puño dinámico ahora!!

El puño le dio gusto en el lugar donde todos los ataques fueron, la pequeña rajadura se convirtió en un pequeño agüero en la impenetrable armadura

-EKA!!!!! AHORA TOXICO! COM LANZALLAMAS!

Los ataques dieron en el pequeño agüero  el gigante aulló de dolor, cayo, Ron lo vio retorcerse de dolor, cuando cayo en la verdad, lo podía capturar,  saco su mochila y encontró una bola con la parte superior amarilla con rayas negras, la superbola, la saco y se la mando al gigante, una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco veces se movió la superbola, pero se detuvo, Ron no lo podía creer, ese pokemon gigante ahora le pertenecía, cuando miro a su mano para ver la pokebola, esta desapareció en un rayo de luz, Ron ya esperaba que vea el profe lo que le llego, pero luego se acordó, era hora de partir, pero antes había que poner a los huevos en la mochila.


	19. Entrada a la cueva!

Capitulo XIV: Entrada a la Cueva!

Una hora, solamente una hora había pasado desde que había salido desde la casa de Bill, pero hacia media hora, que estaba tratando de escalar la maldita montaña, ninguno de sus pokemon pudo llevarlo asta arriba, lo único bueno es que sneasel había encontrado un lugar para descansar unos 20 metros hacia arriba, y que había llevado la cuerda y la ato a un roca, por es Chino no pensaba que podría caerse, aparte onix era bastante ayuda si el camino no era demasiado inclinado, según el mapa que le había dado Bill,  un pequeño camino  donde se podía ir en onix, solo tenia que llegar asta allá, tenia que subir otros 20 metros, pero estos no serian nada fáciles, la cuerda lo soportaba tranquilamente,  el problema era la fuerza que tenia que hacer Chino para subir, dentro de poco no podría mas, tenia que hacer algo para recuperarse, la oscuridad cada ves dejaba ver menos, se tendría que apurar para poder llegar a la cueva de los huevo en el pico mas bajo de los 4 picos, por suerte no estaba en el mas alto, si no, no podría llegar a asta el amanecer, y realmente era muy  difícil, según  sneasel faltaban 10 metros,  pero estos no fueron fáciles, cada 5 minutos grandes rocas caían, parecían ser golems, pero snacel hacia un gran esfuerzo para moverlo mas rápido, y Chino realmente se lo agradecía, pero esto no podía durar mucho, así que le dio una nueva tarea

-Snacel, tomo esta pokebola,  llévala a el lugar que me dijiste, y libera a abra, dile que haga todo los posible para evitar que las rocas caigan, dile que haga un escudo psíquico, que ponga toda si fuerza en esto

El pokemon salto de roca en roca asta que se perdió en la negrura,  de repente  a lo legos, la luz se libero, y una roca cayo, definitivamente eran golems, estaba cerca pero no entendía como, tendría que llegar ala media noche, y apenas eran las once, tendría que  hacer una hora mas de viaje. Subió un  par de metros mas, pero ya no podía, tenia que hacer algo  des pues se le ocurrió, tenia que llamar a snacel, grito, el pokemons salto y cayo justo al lado del entrenador, parecía todo un escalador profesional

-Ah, mi transportador, lleva a onix para arriba, dile que baje su cola directamente para acá abajo, y que cuando sienta un tirón, que le de para arriba, ok?

El pokemon acepto, agarro la pokebola con una garra y salió disparado para arriba, al rato se escucho un rugido, y un rasqueteo entre piedras después onix estaba bajando, se tubo que mover rápidamente, la cola de onix casi lo derriba, se agarro, fuerte de la pequeña, en ese momento, se dio cuenta de lo húmedo que era el lugar, sus manos se resbalaban, ahora si tenia miedo, y si se caía? Que pasaría? Se agarro de la otra mano, dio un tiro onix dio un fuerte tirón

Los 3 pokemon estaban pendiente de la cola de onix listos para recibirlos, pero la cola de onix se movió fuertemente, y cuando la cola de onix surgió completamente, se dieron cuenta, un grito sonaba por todas las montañas, Chino se estaba cayendo. Los pokemon reaccionaron, onix vago completamente su cola haber si lo encontraba, snacel voló hacia el vació, se podía detener cuando quisiera, pero tenia que salvar a su entrenador, abra se concentraba, tenia que hacer que su poder psíquico  lo salvara y lo trajera de nuevo, se concentraba, pero no podía hacer nada, su cuerpo empezó a levitar, y sus pequeños ojos cerrados comenzaron a brillar, seguido de todo su cuerpo, era algo hermoso, toda esa luz producida en toda esa oscuridad,  por un pequeño pokemon,  su cuerpo creció, tomo forma mas humana, con una pequeña cucharada de plata, había evolucionado, kadabra, el pokemon psíquico, una luz azul rodeo a los dos, snacel que caía en picada paro en limpio al igual que Chino, que ya estaba a metros del suelo, pero tan rápido como bajaba empezó a subir, cuando paso a su pokemon este salió disparado para arriba, y llegaron, era el lugar donde onix y kadabra lo estaban esperando, cuando Chino vio a su nuevo pokemon, era increíble bajo con cuidado

-Kadabra, pensé que solo evolucionaba si el entrenador tenia poderes psíquicos, tengo poderes psíquicos?

El pokemon asintió con una gran sonrisa

-No lo puedo creer!!!1 tengo poderes psíquicos!!!! Puedes evolucionar a Alakazzam?

El pokemon no movió su cabeza, solo se quedo mirando a su entrenador

-Así que no lo sabes, bueno no importa, eres un grandioso pokemon sabes, viajar en onix puede ser divertido, pero Serra mas divertido si tu.....

No digo mas, un aura azul los rodeo y salieron volando asta un camino plano ascendente

-Por aquí sigue el camino, la cueva esta al final!

Salieron rápidamente asta el final del camino, una gran cueva esta al final, salía una pequeña luz de ahí, no esperaba que aya ningún pokemon despierto, los dos bajaron tranquilamente no querían hacer ningún movimiento brusco, los dos entraron a la cueva sin hacer ruido, un pequeño huevo se estaba abriendo, era un pequeño geodue, era increíble ver a un pokemon nacer, era genial, de repente un pokemon con agüeros por todo su cuerpo, de color violeta oscuro con dos colas y varios anillos amarillos, alrededor de todos  agüeros, Chino lo conocía era un exploud un pokemon de la región de Hoen

-Se ve que Bill trae todo lo que encuentra, si tengo que pelear contra eso lo hago ahora. Hey tu!- el pokemon se dio vuelta y dio un gran grito, Chino se tubo que tapar los oídos por que si no se quedaría sordo- Kadabra! Hundour! Sneasel! Ataquen!            

Los pokemon rugieron y atacaron, cada uno intento su mayor ataque, pero exploud pudo esquivarlos todos, tenia una gran agilidad

-Tenemos que pararlo! Kadabra sostenlo cuando salte! Houndour! Lanzallamas! Sneasel! Garra de acero!

Los  pokemon atacaron y dejaron al pokemon tirado, no fue mucha resistencia

-Eso no fue difícil! Por favor hay que tener cuidado con los huevos son importantes para Bill, Kadabra metelos dentro de la mochila

Pero un rayo de luz le dio directamente a Kadabra, dejándolo completamente debilitado, los pokemon oscuros se pusieron en forma de batalla al instante que el ataque exploto

-KADABRA!NO! TU EXPLOUD DE MIERDA! PAGARAS CARO! HOUNDOUR SNEASEL! HÁGANLO MIERDA!

Un aura oscura rodeo a los pokemon y una flama oscura salió de la boca de houndour, dándole al pecho de exploud y tirandolo contra la pared, las garras de sneasel le brillaron con una negrura y le dio directamente en su cara, haciéndolo sangrar, sus ampollas de quemadura y cortaduras eran demasiados profundas y se desangraba, Chino no lo podía creer sus pokemon lo había dejado casi muerto no lo podía dejar así  saco de su mochila una pequeña inyección, se la dio, las heridas del pokemon se empezaron a cerrar, no estaba curado del todo pero se sobrepondría

-Si lo curo es mío! Superbola! Ve!- la bola fue y absorbió el pokemon en un rayo de luz blanca, la pokebola se movió un par de veces, pero el pokemon fue capturado, pero cuando la bola se detuvo fue transportada al laboratorio, ya solo quedaba recoger los huevos y salir corriendo. 


	20. Las flamas Arden antes de apagarse! Pt 1

Capitulo XX: Las flamas se apagan! Pt. 1

Los tres cumplieron sus misiones  cada uno traía una mochila con mas de treinta huevos,  aunque en cada caso, las traía un pokemon, en el caso de Ron el pequeño bul las traía con látigo sepa, Chino ni caminaba, su kadabra los traía tranquilamente volando por el cielo oscuro, la única que venia con todo el peso y trabajo era Ana, aunque nadie lo creía sus misiones no habían durado mas de tres horas cada uno,  Bill de alguna forma ya tenia la puerta abierta esperándolos saludando, saludándolos con la mano, los tres tenían  la cara llena de expresión de sorpresa

-Bill?!! Como supiste que veníamos?

-Ron. Esa pregunta es idiota, las mochilas tienen rastreadores, es re obvio

-Ja! Ana es mi tipo de mujer

-Faaaaa

-Ni lo pienses

-Ron, Ana, Lisandro, como están? Espero que sus pokemon estén bien después de las peleas

-Mi nuevo jolteon es genial, y gyarados subió dos niveles peleando contra blastoise

-Jolteon? Yo tengo un tyranitar, loco aprende a capturar

-Un jolteon y un tyranitar no saben nada, abra evoluciono, y capture un exploud, jaa tengo mucha suerte

-Conozco lo que estuvieron  haciendo, no solo los rastree cada mochila tenia una cámara, vi todo, Ron tu técnica fue grandiosa, buena táctica romper su armadura, Lisandro, el mas suertudo de los 3 no solo capturaste a exploud, si no  que tu abra evoluciono! Ese es un gran fortalecimiento a tu equipo, Ana lamentablemente no capturaste nada, pero tu evee evoluciono en jolteon, se ve que mis confirmaciones son correctas en las montañas hay rocas de evolución

-Si, las hay, pero muy en lo profundo, la  roca que me llego estaba a la mitad del la montaña

-Chicos se tendrían que ir a dormir, mañana tienen que salir para ruta roja, el imperio de los pokemon de fuego, va hacer una buena oportunidad de que totodail entrene,

-Totodail no solo va a entrenar, va a matar a todos esos pokemon!

-Espero que no lo haga hay grandes pokemon allí 

Y así fueron los tres entrenadores a pasar lo que quedaba de la noche, ese poco de tiempo que tenían que disfrutar. El reloj sonó, era hora de despertarse, era la tercera ves que sonaba y Ron no se levantaba, una persona entro a la habitación y lo destapo, dejándolo con solo su remera y calzones para taparse

-mmmm.......................... quien??? Que pasa?

-Ron, es Ana, tenemos que salir, almorzamos, y salimos Bill nos esta esperando con la comida en la cocina vamos apúrate!!

-Ana, me viste en calzones!!!

-Tengo 3 hermanos, no es el fin del mundo, ahora apúrate

Se despertó a su tiempo, se cambio de remera, y se puso su pantalón, pero se lo tubo que sacar por que se lo puso al revez, cuando ya estuvo listo, reviso su mochila y fue directo hacia la cocina, se ubico gracias al su magnifico olfato, siguió un rico aroma a carne fresca

-Ja! Hace media hora que estamos tratando de despertarte! Chino termino de comer, Bill hizo carne, apúrate! No quiero caminar por la noche!

-Que le tense miedo a la oscuridad Ana?

-Me metí al fondo del lago sin ninguna puta luz y vos me preguntas si tengo miedo a la oscuridad vos sos o te haces?

-El Chino me pregunto algo así, y lo único que le respondí es, me hago y me perfecciono

-QUE NO SOY CHINO- una vos salió desde el horno

-En realidad, tenes los ojos un poco achinados, como dice Ron, por eso debe ser tu sobre nombre

-De donde crees que lo saque Bill?

-Toma, come, nos tenemos que ir!- grito Ana tirandole un pedazo de carne desde un costado

-Agresividad, genial!

El chico comió tranquilo y con los apurones de su acompañante y su nueva amiga / compañera Ana, le explico que creía que era mas fácil de conocer el lugar si hacia la ruta de las medallas y los iba a acompañar, Chino se quejo mucho, no quería un acompañante mas. Sus mochilas estaban listas para partir, para salir hacia ruta roja, Bill les dio su esperado regalo al salir, tres huevos, uno para cada uno, cada un lo recibió con mucho cariño, estaban adentro de un pequeño frasco, para que tuvieran el calor necesario, cada uno lo puso en su mochila,

-Chicos espero que tengan un buen viaje, cuidado, y si capturas otro torchik, mándamelo, realmente quiero uno!

-Si encuentro uno, ni empedo se lo doy! Lo cambio!

-Malo! Buena suerte en el viaje! 

Empezaron a caminar cada ves mas al norte, donde hacia mas calor cada ves que hacían un paso mas calor havia, era increíble! Ron sacaba a su totodail para pudiera darle un poco de agua, pero este se descomponía del calor, no era su ambiente, pero tendría que mejorar para durar en una batalla, Ana lo único que hacia era pegarle a su huevo para que salga

-Si sigues haciendo eso va a salir deforme! Como un slowbro!

-Pobre de vos si queda como un slowbro, ni se va a mover, yo voy a esperar, casi siempre salen cuando tienen confianza de su portador, o algo así, en algún momento va a salir

-No enserio? Vos crees? Yo pensé que se iba a quedar así! Chino, obviamente en algún momento tiene que salir, pero por que no lo incitas, capas que sale por bronca, putealo, jejeje con vos siempre funciona

-Cállate imbesil de mierda!

-JA! Ves como funciona

-Interesante deducción, pero es una boludes Ron!

-Me tenia que entretener con algo, y Chino es siempre una buena diversión!

-Cállate imbecil

-Un trío de enamorados?

Una vos salió detrás de una roca

-Si, entre vos yo y tu mama!, quien sos?

-Soy el  rey de los fuegos, John de Isla Canela

-Vo so loco? De fuego a mas fuego, sos un boludo vos

-Quien quiere perder contra mi?

-YO!- saltaron los tres

-Ja decídanse 

-Piedra papel y tijera para ver quien va- propuso Ana- listos?- cada uno movió su mano tres veces y cada uno dejo ver su, mano, Chino tenia piedra que fue destruida por el papel d e Ana, pero este a su ves fue destruido por la tijera de Ron

-Si! Les gane! Piensen! Son unos bobos, tijera le gana a todo!

-Bueno, bueno- dijeron los dos

-Prepárate!- grito el contrario- esto no se te va hacer fácil!

-Listo?- grito Ron agarrando su pokebola

-Desde siempre!

-QUE LAS POKEBOLAS VUELEN!

Del lado de Ron salió eka y del otro lado un slugma, el pokemon de lava. 

-EKA! TOXICO!

-SLUGMA! USA TU LANZALLAMAS!

Los ataque chocando uno contra otro, pero como el toxico era inflamable este  fue directamente y le exploto en la cara a eka, ahora su color violeta era rojizo tenia grandes ampollas era una imagen que no muchos querrían ver

-Eka, nose que puedes hacer, ho, ho ho, tengo una idea! USA TUS PICOTAZOS VENENOSOS! 

-Slugma! Lanzallamas otra vez 

Pero esta ves, los picotazos parieron camino hacia el pokemon y se clavaron en el, dejando toda una parte de su cuero negro como la sombra, pero el lanzallamas lo afecto mas a eka, que ahora todo su cuero era mas rojizo de lo normal

-Bueno eka ya no puedes mas, regresa- un rayo de luz roja lo recogió al pokemon- tienes fuego, yo te enfriare imbecil! TOTO! ES HORA DE APAGAR LAS LLAMAS!

El pokemon cocodrilo aparecio un poco sofocado por el calor de la ruta pero con ansias de pelear

-No creas que por que tienes mas ventaja de tipo ganaras, todavía tengo mas pokemon aparte de este! SLUGMA! LANZALLAMAS!

-TOTO! CHORRO DE AGUA!

El poderoso fuego iba barriendo con todo pero el poderos chorro de agua lo paga como un fósforo,  y el pokemon de lava lo recibió con toda su fuerza, quedando debilitado

-Slugma, regresa, hay que empezar a calentar las cosas! CHARMELEON!

La largartiga salió soltando grandes llamaras por su boca y dándole una mirada de muerte a su oponente, pero este no se quedo atrás, un gran chorro de agua salió de el, haciendo que charmeleon saltara por los aires esquivando ese ataque

-Bien echo charmeleon! Así se esquiva un ataque ahora usa tu cara de miedo y paralízalo 

-Toto! Cierra los ojos y lanza tu chorro de agua para arriba!

Charmeleon uso su cara de miedo para paralizarlo pero no funciono ya que los ojos de toto estaban cerrados, la pequeña llovizna que hacia toto no le hacia mucho a carmeleon, pero le molestaba en los ojos y tu que para de usar su cara de miedo

-Listo! Chorro de agua!

-Trata de esquivarlo charmeleon! 

Pero el ataque le dio de lleno a charmeleon dejando al pokemon tirado en el piso, con su fuego a punto de extinguirse

-Charmeleon regresa, esto no se quedara así, tengo 4 pokemons mas para derrotarte, esto no se quedara así!


	21. Las flamas Arden antes de apagarse! Pt 2

Capitulo XXI: Las flamas se apagan! Pt. 2

-No me importas que tengas 30 pokemons! No ganaras!

-Torkoal! Lanzallamas! 

-Toto! Esquiva y puño de hielo!

Toto esquivo sin mucha dificultad el gran poderoso lanzallamas que le mando el pokemon de fuego, toto salió corriendo asta el pokemon y le dio un poderoso puño de hielo, dejando sus patas completamente inmovilizadas 

-Aun no me vences! Todavía tengo su boca! Y te meteré ese pokemon de alguna forma! GIRO DE FUEGO!

-Esquiva toto!

Pero esta ves el ataque de fuego le dio  con todo, dejando a toto con medio cuerpo seco y quemado

-Ron!- grito Ana-si totodail permanece seco por mucho tiempo se debilitara! As que se moje todo para que su cuerpo sane!

-De acuerdo, toto! Usa tu chorro de agua sobre ti mismo! Ya escuchaste a Ana que te puede pasar!

-Torkoal! No lo dejes usa tu lanzallamas!

Toto ya tenia su cuerpo más húmedo y pudo esquivar el ataque, y sin ninguna dirección corrió asta darle certeros puños hielos en todo su cuerpo, dejándolo completamente debilitado al pokemon contrario, pero este no paraba de pegarle, rompía su coraza  no paraba, el entrenador contrario no podía creer lo que veía, su pokemon estaba siendo destruido, una luz roja lo capturo y entro de nuevo a su pokebola.

-Tu pokemon es demonio! Y por eso lo tendré que ganarte! Prepárate! Magmar!

-Toto! Tranquilízate! Si te va a ir mal! Este es un oponente duro! Usa chorro de  agua!

-Magmar! Puño de fuego! Con toda tu energía!

El pokemon pato salto esquivando el chorro de agua, cayo a pocos metros del pokemon acuático, sus puños de fuego se abalanzaron asía el cada ves que uno le pegaba otro caía con mas fuerza, el poco tiempo toto ya estaba debilitado, no resistió toda esa fuerza

-Toto regresa! Me ganaste dos veces pero yo tres, esto no se va a quedar así! Todavía me quedan 4 pokemon! Y este es el mas fuerte! SLAKOHT!  ES HORA DE MACHACRAR A ESTOS TIPOS! PUÑO DINÁMICO! 

-Magmar! Puño fuego! 

Los pokemon se abalanzaron uno contra el otro, los golpes estallaron cuando chocaron, slak se movía con mas agilidad que nunca, magmar no se quedo atrás, realmente parecía una pelea de luchadores profesionales, cuando descansaron dejaron ver moretones cortaduras sangrientas por todo sus cuerpos, pero todavía querían pelear, cada pokemon generaba la rabia de su entrenador, slak no quería perder igual que magmar, que tenia ira en sus ojos

-Slak! Usa toda tu energía! Golpe de cuerpo!

-Magmar! Lanzallamas!

Slak esquivo con mucha suerte ese poderoso  ataque que los 3 entrenadores en el campo de batalla tuvieron que esquivar! Cuando el cuerpo de slak cayo sobre el de magmar, se quedo debilitado al instante, pero slak se quemo un poco el cuerpo, pero cuando lo debilito salto para no debilitarse a sí mismo

-Magmar regresa, lo hiciste bien, es hora de darle a este tipo lo que se merece, Macargo! Giro de fuego!

-Slak! Esquiva y puño dinámico!

Con una rapidez increíble slak escapo del ataque, después de correr unos instantes, un gran puño dinámico le dio en su cara y sigue, pero cada ves que pegaba, su mano ardía, así que cambiaba de mano cada unos golpes, pero no termino, macargo ingreso su cuerpo a su caparazón, haciendo que slak tratara de romperla, pero no lo logro,  lo único que logro es hacer que macargo diera vueltas y lo aplastara unas cuantas veces 

-Slak? Estas bien? Puedes seguir?- el pokemon gruño moviendo su cabeza

-Macargo! Hazlo sufrí! Embestida!

-Slak! Carga y golpea!

Los pokemon se golpearon mutuamente, la embestida de macargo era poderosa, pero el puño de slak, pero de alguna forma macargo estaba ganando sus manos estaban demasiados lastimadas no los podía detener, y fue aplastado por una coraza de carbón duro como acero, dejando a slak completamente debilitado

-Slak! No te preocupes! Regresa! Si quieres fuego! Tendrás fuego! COM! TIEMPO DE PELEAR A MUERTE!

-Macargo! Adentro!

Com se lanzo a la coraza donde macargo descansaba ataco un rato pero.... Ron pensó algo

-Com! A tierra! Así le gano a slak! Espera a que salga! Es hora de que pierda la paciencia!

Y así, pasaron los minutos, cada entrenador miraba a su pokemon, quería que esto se terminara ahora, en un momento, macargo asomo uno de sus ojos, y com no tardo en atacar, un puño le dio directamente dejándolo ciego de un ojo

-Macargo! Es hora de terminar esto! Lanzallamas!

-Com! Relájate! Es hora de  que este tipo aprenda lo que es calentarse! AUNMENTA TU TEMPERATURA  Y ACERCATE! PUÑO DE FUEGO!    

La temperatura de com superaba los 100 grados, aunque los pokemon de fuego pueden adaptarse a la temperatura del ambiente no pueden hacerlo al instante y el shock de ambiente que le dio a macargo no lo dejo atacar ya que este se mareo apenas Com se acerco, com se aprovecho de esto y le dio puños de fuego al máximo en todo su cuerpo, aunque su cuerpo era completamente de magma los sentía, de alguna forma los sentía, su cuerpo cada ves estaba mas rojo, su cuerpo cada ves estaba mas caliente

-Gracias! Macargo! Usa toda tu energía! Lanzallamas!

-Com! Esquiva!

Pero el ataque le dio de lleno, Ron sabia que no valía la pena sacar a sus otros pokemon ya que estos eran completamente débiles al fuego, así que hizo lo que nunca aria pero esta vez era lo mejor para sus pokemon y para su dignidad

-Yo....... me rindo

-Entiendo, pero tienes 6 pokemon por que no los usas?- digo guardando su macargo

-No lo puedo creer Ron se rindió!

-CALLATE CHINO DE MIERDA! Es que son un bulbasaur y un aron, completamente débiles al fuego así que era perder el tiempo

-Entiendo, pero capas que si tus pokemon ponían huevos

-La primera pelea que veo de este chico y pierde, eso es tener mala reputación desde el principio

-Ana cállate o te meto un dugtrio por el medio del.....

-Jajajajajajaja, perdi

-CHINO!

-Che sabes cuanto falta para Ciudad Roja?

-Poco, 10 kilómetros mas al norte, pero te advierto, hay una gran manada de charmeleons en el medio los podes esquivar si suben a esa montaña de ahí- explico John mientras  señalaba una pequeña montaña a unos 6 kilómetros- hay un camino, muy fácil, la pasaran en media hora

-Gracias! Eso nos servirá mucho! Contesto Ana

-Desde cuando te emocionas por consejo de ruta

-No me interesa la ruta, si no el charmeleon que evoluciona en charizard

-No creo que los puedas capturar que pokemons tienes? 

-Tengo a tropicus, jolteon, gyarados, ninetales, y un huevo

-JA! Te van a rostizar, tienen a dos charizard a su mando, y mucho están a punto de evolucionar, lo único que te puede ayudar es gyarados, que va a caer rápido

-A mi no me interesa si matan a mis pokemon, Ron quiero que me prestes tu pokedex

-Para?

-Quiero ver a que nivel están, se entrenaron naturalmente, esto es un gran experimento pokemon

-Ahhhhh, bueno, te la presto, pero no te tienen que rostizar

Y empezaron a caminar caminaron unos 2 kilómetro y Chino no dejaba de molestar a Ron por su derrota en una batalla de fuego, y lo molesta de cómo iba a ganar la batalla de gimnasio en Ciudad Roja, cada ves Chino se comía una gran piña en el estomago, y este no aprendía lo hizo unas 5 veces asta que Ron se molesto y le dio una patada en los huevos

-Esos te lo mereces por joder todo el día!

-Ja eso fue divertido!

-Para vos tal vessssssssssssssssss

Pero de repente unos dragones le sobre volaron las cabezas haciéndoles caer de espaldas

-Nos acercamos! Creo que es hora de empezar a escalar la montaña


	22. Pelea de Dragones

Capitulo XXII: Pelea de dragones!

Empezaron a caminar por un camino pequeño que subía por la pequeña montaña para no arriesgarse con los charmeleon y charizard, Ron y Chino no podrían soportar una batalla así, snacel tenia debilidad y houndour no podría, kadabra era muy bueno pero recién evolucionaba y no quería que muriera, magby no podría ya que era demasiado pequeño, y wailord y onix no serian buenos contrincantes, pero Ana confiaba en que su pokemon podrían, sin usar a topicus ya que seria una gran perdida de tiempo, cuando se dieron cuenta ya era de noche, si uno miraba asía abajo podía ver grandes cantidades de flamas por todo el lugar, los chicos ya estaban durmiendo pero una persona tenia otra cosa en la cabeza

-No puedo creer que estos chicos se pierdan la oportunidad de capturar un charmeleon, pero con su nivel de entrenamiento creo que esta bien, pero yo no puedo dejar de perder esta oportunidad y sé que mis pokemon no me van a defraudar

Y así empezó a bajar por al camino de nuevo quería tener uno de esos grandes pokemon para estudiarlos y para pelear, le había sacado al pokedex a Ron para ver en que nivel estaba no quería tener sorpresas. De repente los vio, estaban todos dormidos, pero ella sintió que algo estaba mal, pero no le importo, siguió caminado tenia que tener uno de esos por lo menos un charmeleon

-Vamos, tiene que haber uno despierto para pelear

Y de repente lo sintió, una gran respiración en su espalda, caliente, pero con una respiración mas, lo podía rostizar, y dio un gran salto hacia atrás, como una deportista profesional, pero lo que vio no era un charizard, pero era muy parecido, era un charmeleon, una forma anterior

-Mmm, nose si queres ser mío, pero de verdad no me importa! GYARADOS! VE!

El pokemon salió y antes de hacer el mínimo ruido su entrenadora le tiro una piedra para que no haga ruido

-Gyarados tranquilo no queremos despertar a todos! Usa tu hidro bomba!

El pokemon ataco completamente a la lagartija haciéndolo caer completamente debilitado, pero este se paro, Ana no lo podía creer, no muchos pokemon soportaban el ataque de un gyarados

-Es.... imposible... gyarados.... lo derribo......Hidro bomba!

Esta vez no llego a darle, charmeleon lo esquivo completamente y le dio una gran cuchillada haciendo que gyarados sangre

-Gyarados! Chorro de agua!

Esta ves el ataque le dio completamente, pero este no cayo, si no que tomo vuelo y a una gran altura, empezó a brillar, su altura aumento y unas alas le salieron, había evolucionado, ya era un charizard, ahora valía la pena enfrentarse a el

-Gyarados! Es hora de enfrentarse a morir! HIDRO BOMBA!

Pero charizar lo esquivo, Ana lo vio un momento, era un pokemon que sabia tácticas observa los pokemon, pero Ana era una investigadora ella también lo hacia, notaba que estaba debilitado, aunque aya evolucionado sufría las heridas de su preevolución, y que si le daba un ataque fuerte su boca y uno en la cola lo destrozaría, pero no podía darse ese lujo, su pokemon estaba sangrando por varias partes del cuerpo tenia que buscar una solución rápida, y un hyper rayo no era lo suficiente tenia que darle algo rápido y efectivo, y en ese momento, la boca de gyarados empezó a brillar, Ana no estaba de acuerdo con los ataque no pedidos, pero estaba dispuesta a todo en este momento, un rayo de color blanco azulado le dio en el estomago de charizard, un escarcha de hielo empezó a crecer

-Gyarados, eso es..... RAYO DE HIELO! Bien echo! Inténtalo de nuevo! 

Charizard ya no tubo mas fuerzas y al segundo rayo de hielo cayo, esta vez no había forma de que pudiese levantarse, por que una pokebola salió de la mano de Ana, un rayo de luz absorbió al pokemon dragón, no se movió mucho sino dos veces, y se detuvo, había atrapado a un charizard, su pokemon favorito, no lo podía creer, pero en cuanto acerco su mano a la pokebola unos charmeleon mas aparecieron pero fueron detenidos por tres chorros de agua

-No creías que no te íbamos a seguir, sos buena peleando, quiero una batalla

-Cállate Ron, pareces un loco, son las 2 de la mañana podemos ir a dormir

-Oh, gracias...... creo que me hubieran comido si no me hubieran seguido, no esperaba que me siguieran

-Pero si sos parte del equipo, y nos cuidamos las espaldas 


	23. Entrenamiento! teorico y practico!

Capitulo  XXIII: Entrenamiento! Teórico y practico

Ana, como aburría Ana, lo único que hizo por 3 horas fue hablar de su nuevo pokemon, charizard, aunque a los chicos no les importaba se ella tenia un nuevo pokemon lo que les rompía era que cada cinco minutos los desafiaba a los 2 a pelear, y siquiera charizard tenia vida, era muy gracioso, en un momento Chino se calentó y acepto, pero lo mas gracioso fue que Ana saco a se Tropicus y Chino a su magmar, ósea que Chino tenia la partida ganada pero, por la calentura de Chino no le digo bien los ataques y peri por las drenadoras y hojas navajas, después de esa humillante derrota Chino no jodio mas a Ron por su derrota contra John. A Ron le fue muy difícil decir me rindo, para el era como decir mátame, nunca había perdido, todas las batallas que tubo las gano, ese tipo tenia una fuerza que no supo como detener, y pens

-Chicos, si el próximo gimnasio  es de tipo fuego no puede tener un macargo?

-En realidad casi todos los gimnasio de tipo fuego tienen un macargo, así que, tendrías que entrenar, por que este macargo era de un entrenador común, y un macargo de gimnasio puedo ser mas duro

-Ron, si queres podemos pelear, acordate que Bill digo que nuestros equipos son muy parecidos, y podríamos dar una buena batalla

-No, necesito alguien que tenga un nivel de mis pokemon, capas que puedo hacer que Toto evolucione y combusken, si tiene que pelear contra uno de su mismo tipo no gana, tiene que aprender ataques que no sean del tipo fuego!

-Hey! No te acordas en el gimnasio Helado? La doble patada? Era muy buena y es de tipo lucha!

-Y podemos hacer un plan de entrenamiento

Pero durante estas palabras vieron a un par de kilómetros la Ciudad Roja, con grandes edificios y una gran torre llamada la torre del fuego, donde habitaban toda clase de pokemons de fuego, según Ana, la Elite de Kanto puso varios lugares donde uno puede entrar si solo tiene 16 medallas de alguna lija, una de ellas era la casa de Bill, otra esa, y una en el sur en ciudad Fucsia, donde era de toda clase de tipos, como la casa de Bill pero con menos nivel

-Vamos?

-No, Ana me puedes hacer un plan de entrenamiento

-Soy investigadora, y criadora pokemon, este es mi trabajo

Y así Ron y Ana se sentaron sobre una manta en el suelo, Chino fue a la ciudad para comprar pociones y otras cosas para curar a los pokemon de Ron durante el entrenamiento, el plan era muy sencillo, evolucionar a toto y entrenar a combusken para que pueda pelear contra los pokemon del tipo fuego, pero Ron no quiso perder esta oportunidad, quería que sus otros pokemon también entrenaran, planeo que después de que toto entrenara y que bulbasaur practicara con tropicus sus ataques, se enfrentaría en una pelear ya que bulbasaur tenia ventaja de tipo, y podía ganar mucha experiencia de eso, toto entrenaría con gyarados a potenciar sus ataques y tratar de hacer un rayo de hielo, cosa que si peleaba con un pokemon como charizard, podría defenderse, toto había perdido contra un magmar, entonces eso le dio una idea al Chino, lucharía contra su magby, el también quería un poco de experiencia, entonces Ana planifico que houndour, charizard y ninetales ayudaría a combusken y a magby a desarrollar sus ataques de fuego y que snacel estaría contra gyarados y toto ya que el era un pokemon de hielo, Onix aria que caigan rocas para que los pokemon puedan entrenar con lanzallamas y chorros de agua y esquivamiento, aron  trataría de usar estos ataques pero  Ron no había luchado con el así que no sabia que clase de ataque tenia, así que onix y aron amplificarían sus ataques, kadabra iría con eka y jolteon, entrenarían, en lo alto de la montaña con los pokemon que se la aparecieran, Chino iba a ir con ellos así que le dio instrucciones a sus pokemon, obedecerían a Ron y a Ana, a nadie mas, que si necesitaban ayuda que snacel valla por ellos a lo alto de la montaña y se terminaron los planes. Era tiempo de empezar todos a sacar a los pokemon, fue todo un despliegue de poderes, en el medio estaban los pokemon de Ron , Com, toto, Bul, Ar, Eka y Slak, saco a su huevo capas que si estaba a fuera de su ¨tubo¨ saldría, del lado de Ana estaban  Gyarados, Tropicus, Jolteon, Ninetales y charizard ella también saco a su huevo, creía que la idea de Ron podía ser posible, del lado de Chino salió un gran equipo también  Kadabra, houndour, snacel, Onix y magby y ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta

-Chicos, nos olvidamos de un pokemon

-CUAL!- gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo

-Mi wailord, nose digo todos tenemos van a entrenar, pero como ya esta evolucionado, nose díganme su opinión

-Como vos dijiste esta evolucionado

-No rompas mas las pelotas, anda a la montaña, eka si es necesario comételo

-Ja! Nos vemos

Y empezó a caminar asía al sur,  los pokemon ya habían recibido ordenes de todos sus entrenadores  y se separaron en equipos de tipo, eran increíble, houndour, charizard y ninetales demostraban las poses y los ataques de tipo fuego que tenían, después de un rato todos se sentaron y  cada uno se turnaba para ¨rugir¨ eso a ron le resulto muy gracioso, bul y tropicus  lanzaban hojas navajas corriendo y apuntando a la ves, tropicus le estaba enseñando un truco a bul, agarraba a un oponente con sus látigos sepa y lo traía hacia el donde estaba su merceda para toda clase de ataques, esa técnica realmente le resulto gracioso a Ron ya que le gustaba ver a su oponente sufrir, Toto se veía completamente enojado con gyarados cuando le demostró sus ataques, esto lo hizo esforzarse mas, cada ataque salía mas fuerte, a Ron le encanto eso, realmente toto se estaba esforzando mucho, cuando giro su cabeza, grandes rocas se abalanzaban hacia ellos, Ana le había dado la orden a onix y a ar que ya se veía su cuerpo brillando mas de lo común, había subido dos niveles al mínimo,  solo com, bul y toto saltaron, sus despliegue de ataques fue variado, no solo uno, si no.... varios, habían aprendido a atacar con diferentes atacas seguidos, los hojas navajas de bul habían crecido consideradamente y también su bulbo en la espalda , las plumas de com estaban hermosas, cada rayo de sol hacia parecer el plumaje anaranjado en amarillo, las garras es sus pies estaban mas plateadas de lo común, Ron estaba paralizado, todas esas inmensas rocas no lo habían tocado gracias a sus pokemon que habían subido consideradamente de nivel, realmente era un espectáculo, lo que mas le sorprendió era que com usaba no solo su poder de fuego sino que usaba sus piernas y patas para destrozarlas

-Chicos, eso es.... grandioso..... esos son sus mayores ataques realmente..... son grandiosos

-Tus pokemon han subido de nivel considerablemente! Te felicito

Pero en eso momento unas cuantas piedras que estaban perfectamente cortadas, pero cuando se dieron cuanta que era ya eran demasiado tarde, eran golems, ya estaban destruyendo a los pokemon de Ana y Chino, los únicos que quedaban eran Com, Toto, Slak(que no había echo nada por que su nivel era considerable y estaba cansado por su combate del día anterior) y Bul, realmente era increíble como los pokemon destrozaban a sus rivales, com pateaba a un golem y le daba lanzallamas a otro, tenia una grandiosa coordinación, bul usaba la técnica que le había enseñado tropicus, era excelente, slak era uno de los pokemon que Ana quería tener,  era un pokemon que no tenia mucho que ver con su especie, ya que este se movía rápido y los skaohts eran generalmente perezosos, a esto Ron le digo que no le había dado entrenamiento por que era poderoso Y perezoso, toto era el que mas había derribado mas golems, era increíble se notaba que su entrenamiento había sido espectacular. Para cuando Ron parpadeo ya todos los golems estaban caídos, se dispuso a tirar una pokebola,  pero Ana ya lo había echo, y pokebolas que salían de la nada los habían atrapado, era Chino había llegado del entrenamiento con los otros pokemon, eka tenia sus escamas mas brillosas que nunca, y ya tenia la estatura de un onix medio, Ron no esperaba a que evolucione, seria un arbock del tamaño de un onix, seria increíble, solo quedaban 3 golems cuando se dio cuenta, tiro sus pokebolas lo mas rápido que pudo, serian una buena captura, entraron limpio y sin movimiento, fue una captura hermosa según Ana, pero ya eran las 6 de la tarde, era tiempo que fuera el ultimo entrenamiento

-Hola chicos como van, che Ron tu eka es hermoso, grande y poderoso, aprendió la técnica de ahogar un oponente y después comérselo, se comió un geodue

-Pero son pokemon súper duros, y tardan mucho en romperse, Ron eso significa que tu ekans es una cruza, digo mira ese tamaño y su fuerza, es demasiado claro, es la cruza de un ekans o arbock con un onix, es un gran sujeto de investigación, estas seguro que el profesor oak no se dio cuenta

-Wow, wow, para me estas diciendo que aparte un pokemon shiny tengo un pokemon cruza? Genial! Mi arbock va ser a de color plateado genial!

Todos lo entrenadores se quedaron hablando un poco mas del tema mientras le daban revivir a sus pokemon para que sigan entrenado, pero cuando vieron el entrenamiento que quedaba era uno solo, para los pokemon de Ron, la pelea de Toto y Bul.

-No puedo creer que mis dos de mis pokemon vallan a pelear uno contra el otros pero tienen que hacerlo para entrenar, creo que va hacer una de las mejores maneras

-Ron, hey si queres podes hacer que hagan una pelea de dos contra dos

-Esa es buena idea, y así no solo podes entrenarlos a los dos, si no que podes entrenar tu forma de pelear contra dos pokemon

-Esta bien! será una pelea de dos contra dos! Toto y Bul contra Magmar y Jolteon!

-Buena idea! Es hora de empezar la batalla!

Cada entrenador fue a un lugar a unos diez metros de cada uno, los pokemon se pusieron un enfrente del otro, dos pokemon contra dos, la primera batalla de ese tipo que Ron experimentaba sus dos pokemon  estaban listos para dar lo mejor, cada uno había subido de nivel  y estaban listos para la batalla


	24. Pelea de Gimnacio! Cara conocida

Capitulo XXIV: Pelea de Gimnasio! Una Cara Conocida!

La pelea fue asombrosa toto y bul arrasaron con magby y jolteon, la batalla duro solo 2 minutos,  toto le dio con todo a magby que no duro ni medio minuto, jolteon debilito a toto al minuto y medio después de que resistiera grandes cantidades de impaks trueno, pero no fue todo bul le dio con tres drenadoras, no duro mas de medio minutos, lo increíble fue, que Ana, se puso a tomar medidas de cuanto había crecido el bulbo de bul, que había sido el ganador de la batalla, resulto que en un total de dos días, había subido asta el nivel 10, y cuando lo había capturado estaba en nivel 3, así que sus poderes habían crecido bastantes.

 Era de noche, las luces de la ciudad brillaban como siempre, algunos carteles de hoteles se prendían y apagaban, los pibes andaban de boliche en boliche, pero 3 chicos no, iban derecho asía el centro pokemon, bueno casi derecho, paraban a comer hambuergesas y preguntar  donde quedaba el centro pokemon, llegaron y estaba cerrado, pero la puerta sonaba demasiado fuerte si un puño dinámico le pegaba, la enfermera Joy no los recibió con una sonrisa como las demás, ya eran mas de las 2 de la mañana, y el centro cerraba a las 12, lo único que hizo fue darles las llaves de la habitación y decirles buenas noches, no hicieron mucho mas, fueron y se durmieron, Ana y Ron discutían constantemente sobre como entrenar a un pokemon.

 Ya era de mañana Ron y Chino recién se levantaban y se cambiaban para vagar a desayunar, cuando se dieron cuenta de algo

-Che Ana donde esta?

-Habrá bajado a desayunar capas que esta discutiendo con la enfermera Joy o con alguien mas, ya la conoces, parece que fuera un hobby discutir

-Jaaaaaa, si pero me gusta se hace la difícil, vas a ver que es buena al fondo

Vagaron después de que terminaron de cambiarse y hablar pero cuando estaban a la mitad de la escalera un grito le rompió los tímpanos

-SI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SE ABRIO!!!!!!!!!111 NO PUEDO CREER! LO QUE TENGO!!!!!!!!

-Ana, por que haces tanto quilombo, y que se abri

-Y desde cuado tense todo tan agudo

-Chicos! El huevo se abrió! Tengo un dratini!

-Un que?

-Un dratini..... que culo que tense! Y enzima te lo regalaron, para mi que Bill sabe lo que hace

-Para mi me lo dio de casualidad, por que ese tipo me tiene bronca che Chino no sabes que tendrá tu huevo?

-Otra que me llama chino, los voy a matar algún día, mi huevo ya se abrió, cuando empezamos a caminar, cuando Uds. discutían, cuando vi lo que era lo metí en la pokebola y se lo envié con el profesor oak

-Por que? Sos bobo, debió ser un buen pokemon

-Como vos mismo lo dijiste debe saber lo que hace

-Era un geodue, tengo un graveler, así que era completamente alpedo tenerlo, y aparte tendría que dejar uno de mis pokemon y no quiero dejar a ninguno, todos son magníficos así que.. en todo caso llamaría a graveler

-Ah, para que mierda queres un geodue si tense un graveler! Bien echo en darle

-A mi no me convence, debe tener algo especial ese geodue

-Bueno ahora me mostras ese dratona que te salió?

-Es un dratini, y vas a ver lo que es, mira en tu pokedex para ver a que evoluciona- y una pokebola salió , callo en el piso y se abrió, una serpiente de color azul dio un grito y repto a su entrenadora y se enrolló en su cuerpo

-Tranquilo dratini, son amigos, es mas van a viajar con nosotros

-No querrás decir que van a viajar con nosotros??

-Tranquilo, Ana ese pokemon es genial, lastima que a mí solo me salió un geodue, daría lo que fuera por un larvitar, tener un tyranitar seria genial, hablando de tyranitar, Ron vos capturaste a uno! Y no lo tense en tu equipo tense daño cerebral vos nada mas te haces el bobo???

-Me olvide de explicarles, cuando llegamos y Uds. se fueron a dormir llame al Profe, me digo que ese pokemon a pesar de estar recién evolucionado era demasiado fuerte para mi, y no lo podría entrenar, tal ves si gano este gimnasio podría obedecerme pero no me daría mucha bola, así que esperaremos a que gane mas medallas

-Huuuu, que mala leche, eso significa que sos un débil no?

-CALLATE CHINO DEL ORTOOOOOOO!!!!!!!

-En realidad fue excelente decisión por que si se sale de control, quien lo pararía, aparte las medallas demuestran que sos mas fuerte y algunos pokemon te dan su control,  ya ganaste 2 medallas, capas que con 3 o 4 te da bola, y con 5 te da su control, aparte en el laboratorio del profesor oak siempre tendrá los cuidados que necesita, asta apuesto que el te obligo a dejarlo

-En realidad científica loca yo le dije si se podía quedar allá, al siempre dice que si así que

-Ja increíble Ron empieza a pensar!

-Ron, si queres que tyranitar te obedezca....

-AL GIMNASIO!

El gimnasio era un gran edificio de color rojo, amarillo y naranja en algunas partes se mostraban llamas y de las ventanas salían luces rojas y todas esas, Ron lo primero que hizo fue entrar y pidió permiso para luchar contra el líder, pero resulto que este fue a pueblo Raro, que volvería en una hora, pero le ofrecieron luchar contra los aprendices de el líder, para calentar, y la maquina para curar a los pokemon estaría a su disposición.

 Los pokemon de los otros no duraron mucho, toto los acabo fácil, eka destruía lo que se encontraba y slak solo movía un dedo y estaba completamente debilitado, realmente Ana se impresiono de la calidad de lucha que tenían, se enfrentaron contra pokemons de nivel 30 con tan solo estar en nivel 20 o menos y los derrotaron como si nada.

 Entre pelea y pelea el líder ya había llegado, pero los chicos siquiera lo habían visto

-Señor Ronald, si nos puede seguir el líder los esta esperando

Cuando entraron se sorprendieron al ver de quien se trataba, era.....

-JOHN!- gritaron los tres sorprendidos

-Ron, como estas?? Me dijeron que se llamaba Ron pero no pensé que fueras vos, apuesto que entrenaste después de tu derrota

-Obvio, y esta ves te voy a ganar!

-Esta pelea es de 3 contra tres, el líder de gimnasio John contra el retador de Ciudad Oscura Ronald

-Listo?

-Desde hace 2 dias!

-QUE LAS POKEBOLAS VUELEN!

De un lado salió slak con toda su fuerza, cuando vio que estaba en un campo de batalla se levanto y se preparo para la batalla, del otro lado salió un magmar también listo para la batalla

-NO ES MACARGO! DALE CON TODA TU FUERZA! SALTO Y PUÑO DINAMICO!

-Magmar! Lanzallamas! No desesperes tenemos mucho tiempo!

Muy pocas veces se puede ver uno de los pokemon mas perezosos del mundo dar ese gran salto y caer atrás de su enemigo, los brazos de slak brillaron con toda su potencia, magmar que no se preocupo mucho, trato de utilizar su cola para pararlo, pero slak fue mas inteligente y a pesar de quemarse las manos la agarro y dio vueltas en el aire, muy pocas veces se ve a estos patos de fuego volando, pero esta ves fue grandiosa, voló mas de 6 metros de alto y 10 metros a lo largo, choco contra la pared del gimnasio, slak tenia todas sus manos quemadas, pero estaba listo para dar mas batalla, magmar se levanto sin mucha fuerza, pero se levanto

-Tienes bien entrenado a tu slakoht, incluso se que va a detener a todos mis pokemon asta macargo, pero no creas que se te será tan fácil, aun tengo a mis otros pokemon, y aunque sepas cuales son, no te dará una ventaja, y tu lo sabes, esta es tu tercer gimnasio no?

-Si, es mi primer gimnasio, y es el que mas me complica la vida! Pero esta ves no se te va a ser tan fácil!

-Lo se, se los pokemon que tienes, y esta área es muy buena para entrenamiento, supongo que la mayoría de tus pokemon están apunto de evolucionar, incluso tu totodail puedo evolucionar y hacerte ganar, eso es si puedes hacer que pelee

-No creas que solo pelee con los pokemon del valle! Mis pokemon e sometieron a un entrenamiento que ni podes imaginar, incluso mi bul podría detener a charmeleon! Así que prepárate por que esta batalla será las mas dura que ayas tenido!

-Me alegro que ayas entrenado, y te cuento, que en realidad, tendrías que haber ido al gimnasio de Ciudad Carmín! Por que mis pokemon están en el nivel 30! Tus pokemon no podrán detenerme!

-Yo pensé que eran nivel 20!

-Siempre pasa lo mismo! Prepárate! Por que esto va hacer divertido! Magmar! Usa toda tu energía! Lanzallamas!

-SLAK! USA LO QUE SE TE OCURRA!

Pero slak, sin ordenes que seguir, se quedo quieto en su lugar y el lanzallamas le dio de lleno

-Ron! No seas pelotudo! Asta recién estabas ganando! No te preocupes por los niveles! Eres mejor que el!

-Chino tiene razón! Pelea como vos quieras! Esta es tu pelea! Y no te puedes cagar de miedo as

-¨tienen razón, no puedo creer que este perdiendo por que este tarado de mierda me este intimidando¨ SLAK! TU FUERZA Y TU ENERGIA! EN UN GOLPE! YA ME ENTENDISTE! POR QUE YO SE QUE ME ENTENDISTE!

Y así, slak dio un solo salto, con una rapidez que Ana se quedo  muda, nunca había visto a un pokemon perezoso moverse así, era genial, una luz brillo por todo su brazo era increíble, cuando le dio a magmar, este solo se cayo, de un solo golpe magmar había caído

-No puede ser, mi magmar!

-Te dije que no te metas con nosotros! Bien echo slak!

-Sabes que con esto no me detendrás! Es hora de domostrarte otro poco mas de energía! Charmeleon!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lanzallamas!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-SLAK! ESQUIVA Y ESPERA A RECOBRARTE!

Slak estaba mas cargado de energía que nunca, se movía mas rápido que ningún otro slakoht, las flamas de charmeleon siquiera se la acercaban, se movía como un relámpago, realmente era genial, cuando Ron se dio cuanta, no solo sus dos brazos brillaban sino que sus piernas también, el golpe fue mas fuerte, aunque charmeleon lo soportaba no lo podría seguir haciéndolo por mucho tiempo, cuando estaba apunto de caerse, slak se fue para atrás, y empezó a moverse otra ves, charmeleon empezó a disparar otra vez, estabes alguna que otra flama lo tocaba, pero nada de que preocuparse, y volvió a ocurrir, las piernas brazos y todo su cuerpo brillo esta ves, pero su cabeza no, el golpe se pareció a un golpe completo de cuerpo, pero Ana sabia lo que estaba pasando

-Ron, creo que slakoht le falta muy poco para evolucionar

Y tenia razón cada ves que le pegaba su cuerpo brillaba mas y mas, parecía un espectáculo de luces, de un momento a otro, charmeleon cayo, tan duro como magmar

-¨No puede ser, su pokemon cada ves es mas fuerte y mis pokemon caen como si nada¨Ron puede que ayas vencido a estos! Pero a este jamás! MACARGO! RODADA!

-SLAK! DALE CON TODO!

Ninguno de los pokemon gano, los cayeron, pero de un momento a otro los dos se pararon no estaban dispuestos a perder, tal ves la batalla pasada lo había perdido, pero ahora, tenia mas confianza en si mismo, no solo por su fuerza, y de que estaba apunto de evolucionar, si no que a pesar de tantos esfuerzos de evolucionar por tantos años, ahora lo haría con alguien que tiene las mismas ideas que el, y que esperaba lo máximo de el, como nunca nadie lo hizo, debe ser por eso que se movía como esa rapidez la energía de su amo estaba en un punto que se vinculaban, de alguna forma, se preparo para el ataque, pero esta ves algo diferente paso, todo su cuerpo brillo, y empezó a crecer, sentía que sus músculos se agrandaban y su energía se movía mas rápido que nunca, y cuando abrió sus ojos su cuerpo era completamente blanco, y lo único que veía era un infierno alrededor de el

 Macargo había empezado un incendio todo a su alrededor y lo peor de todo es que no podía ver a su entrenador, pero se le ocurrió, si su amo lo ve en su nueva forma y ganado a ese caracol, seria grandioso

-SLAK! DONDE ESTAS!

-Bien echo macargo, esta ves ese pokemon nunca saldrá vivo

Pero en ese momento una ráfaga blanca apago todo el incendio, era un pokemon completamente blanco, con un mecho rojo en su cabeza

-RON! SLAKOHT EVOLUCIONO! ES VIGOROTH!

-Genial! VIGO! USA TODA TU FUERZA! PUÑO DINAMICO

El largo brazo de vigo brillo, y con eso, macargo cayo, esta ves para no levantarse

-No puede ser, tus pokemon en contra los míos, tenían que ganar

-Pero se ve que nunca entrenas para otra clase de pokemon que no sean de agua!

-Ron, no seas irrespetuoso y alégrate, acabas de ganar otra batalla de gimnasio, eso significa que tal ves.........

-Tyranitar!

-Tienes un tyranitar Ron? Y no lo usaste contra mi? Sos bobo o te haces

-Otra ves esa pregunta?

-Ron, creo que eres un de los mas hijos de puta que allá en todo el mundo, tal ves no lo sabes pero vigoroth evoluciona en nivel 16, y mi macargo es nivel 32, acaba de ganas mas de 500 puntos de experiencia, si sigues así, la liga no se te será ningún problema

-Sabes algo John, creo que sos el único líder de gimnasio que me cae bien asta ahora, pero no te preocupes! Voy a encontrar a otro

-Te agrado, eso es algo nuevo para mi, siempre me odian por ganarles, si te agrado, creo que te darte esto

De un pequeño cajón saco una cajita blanca que Ron ya conocía, Stone, el líder de Ciudad Plateada ya le había regalado uno, hace unos cuantos meses, pero esta tenia algo diferente, tenia una mitad negra

-Esta mt. Es muy nueva es la patada de salto alta, y apenas a salido hace unos meses y quiero que la tengas, pero esto te servirá para uno de tus pokemon y creo que sabes cual es

-Com, por lo que se, aprende ataques de tipo lucha

-Bien, tu mente es rápida, cuando vi que tu com podía hacer grandes saltos me preguntaba si pudiera aprender este ataque

Después de hablar un rato sobre las nuevas Mt. que  había sacado PoTh comphany, una nueva compañía que extraía los ataques directamente de los pokemon, finalmente se despidieron, con saludo de amigos no de entrenadores.


	25. 1 entrada y 2 salidas

Capitulo XXV:  Amigos que se van, amigo que llega

Habían pasado dos días desde que Ron había ganado su medalla Flama, era su tercera medalla, y de esas 3 medallas 2 de los lideres se habían hechos sus amigos, bueno solo 1 pero Ron consideraba que Stone podría haber sido bueno amigo si se hubiera quedado en Ciudad Plateada por un tiempo, como en Ciudad Roja ya que Chino quería que su Onix evolucione, cosa que había logrado que sucediera, John, era su amigo, uno muy bueno, habían salido a conocer la ciudad mientras que Chino entrenaba, Ron se dio cuenta que Ana tenia cierto agrado por John, tubo que aguantar la risa ciertos momentos, pero ahora que ya habían caminado todo un día hacia Pueblo Lavanda,   consideraba a Ana una amiga, una buena amiga, los tres eran chicos que no les preocupaba lo que les pasaba, ninguno tenia mucho por que preocuparse, la que tenia mas que preocuparse era Ana que tenia familia, también Chino que tenia familia en Fuchsia , aun que desde que se escapo no les hablo , y que lo habrían pensado muerto, bueno en algún momento ya les hablaría, pero Ron lo único que tenia por que preocuparse, eran sus pokemon y sus amigos, ya que..... su familia era por lo que estaba ahí, nunca supo de nadie asta que recibió esa carta, y asta ahora solo 2 ciudad habían tenidos mujeres llamadas Daniela que habían dado a luz el ese año, y donde estaba toda su otra familia? Lo habían abandonado para estar ellos solos¿ o capas que nunca se enteraron de el, capas que su madre era una joven que quedo embarazada y no quería que sus padres se enteraran, había tantas opciones.... pero..... ya esta lo único que ahora Ron le importaba era dormir en un centro pokemon, y la ciudad no estaba demasiado legos, pero de repente..... un humo roja les cegó, lo ultimo que paso, fue, el piso

-Donde estamos? Que paso? Chino despertate!

-Que pasa? Ana no grites!!!! POR QUE  TENGO EL CULO DE RON AN MI CABEZA!!! IDIOTA DESPERTATE!!!!

-Que pasa???? Por que están gritando todos? Y por que no hay luz ac

-Hey faltan mis pokebolas!

-Las mías también!

-LA CONCHA DE SU MADRE QUIEN ME SACO MIS POKEBOLAS!

-Yo fui, algún problema?

Una puerta se abrió, y una persona apareció, vestía de rojo con negro, una gran M estaba dibujada en su pecho, era Bruno

-Eres bruno! Del trío de maricones!

-Donde están tus amigos?

-No somos amigos, solo seguimos ordenes! Y cada uno tiene su jefe, el mío es Magno! Y me ordeno robarles sus pokemon y matarlos con ellos!

-No lo aras! Nuestros pokemon nunca nos lastimarían!

-Ana tiene razón! Ellos son nuestros amigos!

-Ja! Chicos no se preocupen, yo me encargo de este idiota!

-Ron de que estas hablando! No tenes pokemon!

-Uds. No se dan cuenta, yo después de mis batalla pongo mis pokebolas en los bolsillos y después los pongo en mi cinturón, así que... QUE LAS POKEBOLAS VUELEN! ARON! EKA! A PELEAR! GARRA DE METAL! TOXICO

Pero dos pokemon interceptaron los ataques, y ninguno parecía estar dañado

-Ron te presento a mi magmar y mightyena, dos pokemon que superan los niveles 40 y que esos dos pokemon nunca podrán vencer

La pelea se inicio ningún entrenador daba ordenes, cada pokemon peleaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero no pasaba nada, ar y eka estaban perdiendo, y Ron sabia que no se podía hacer nada, era una pelea perdida desde que esos dos pokemon salieron. Durante la batalla Ana logro escapar de la casa por la puerta, pero Chino no, resulta que se encontraban en una mansión, llena de soldados magmas, y sola se embarco a buscar sus pokebolas.

 La pelea era dura, aunque eka y ar eran fuertes no eran los suficiente para detener a esas bestias, y su única salvación era que Ana llegara pronto con esas pokebolas, y no había mucho tiempo, la armadura de ar ya se estaba derritiendo, y eso no era muy reconfortable, mighytna estaba haciendo destrozos de eka, que a veces lograba safarse de sus mandíbulas y una que otra ves lograba insertarle algún toxico y picotazo venenoso, pero nada funcionaba, los pokemon eran muy fuertes no había forma de que los pudieran detener, fue una de las batallas mas duras que Ron aya visto, ar y eka se esforzaban para que ellos pudieran salir, pero no podían hacer nada.

-Hey niña que haces tu aquí!

-Hee...... soy.... la hermana de bruno...... me voy a iniciar hoy....

-Si eres la hermana de bruno debes tener mucho potencial

-Si, pero el me digo que valla a buscar las pokebolas que les robaron a esos bobos que raptaron, sabes donde están es que me perd

-Si, tienes que subir dos pisos mas y la primera pieza a la..... eres la chica que raptamos! Pochy! Adelante!

Pero una patada le dio en la cara antes de que el pokemon pudiera salir, por lo visto Ana sabia como defenderse sin pokemons

-Bien, dos pisos para arriba, y como no termino la oración, me las voy a tener que arreglar yo sola

La batalla era  complicada, aron ya había caído, pero magmar lo sostenía en sus brazos y no dejaba que Ron lo recogiera,  y eka no estaba muy a gusto que digamos, cada ves era mas complicado esquivarlos ataques, cosa que no le gustaba mucho, siempre había sido el  mejor en combate, solo una ves había perdido uno, y no quería que fuera la segunda, siguió esquivando y esquivando pero de un fuerte coletazo le saco a aron de las manos de magmar, en ese momento Ron no tomo conciencia de recoger a su pokemon, estaba concentrado en el combate, ahora era 2 contra 1, y la diferencia de nivel, la única que quedaba era que  Ana llegara

-Que escaleras mas largas! Donde muerda estamos?

-En la torre pokemon! Ariados! Ataca!

Pero Ana con una rapidez dio un gran salto hacia delante, esquivando al pokemon y pegándole a su entrenador, esta rápidamente agarro la pokebola de ariados y lo recogió, y esta al instante, se transporto, Ana lo reconoció, era el sistema de transportación de cuanto capturaba un pokemon, pero por que había pasado?

-Primer piso, listo, ahora para arriba!

-Eka! Tenes que hacer tiempo! Por favor!

El pokemon ya no era violeta, si no que era rojo, tenia pocas heridas en su cuerpo, pero por lo que se veía tenia grandes heridas internas. No podría soportar demasiado tiempo

-Listo, uf... uf..... segundo piso, menos mal que hay poca  seguridad, aunque eso es demasiado raro, ahora primera puerta, a la ....

Y abrió la puerta de la derecha con mucho cuidado, metió solo la mitad de la cabeza, estaban todos ahí, soldados, científicos, todos riéndose, nadie la vio y pudo cerrar sin que se dieran cuenta, abrió la puerta de la izquierda, la sala estaba llena de pokebolas, Ana se pregunto como encontraría sus pokebolas, siguió caminando, capas que podría liberar a todos y hacer un ejecito para salir de ahí, pero de repente las vio, tres mochilas vacías con millos de cosas a su alrededor, y entre esas cosas, 3 cinturones con 6 y 6 y 4 pokebolas, eran las de ellos, era hora de empacar. Guardo todo lo mas rápido que pudo, no le importo donde iba cada cosa, solo los puso, y después, se puso tres cinturones en la cintura, primero el de ella segundo el del Chino, y después el de Ron parecía toda una guerrera,  y lo ultimo que hizo, agarrar su pokenav, para ver en que ubicación estaban, resulto que estaban en  ciudad lavanda, en el viejo cementerio pokemon, después agarro su pokegear, y selecciono un numero

-Profesor, necesito que me haga un favor, estoy en una base magma, cada pokebola que toque será enviada aya, como el ariados, para mi estos no son pokemons, la luz de donde salen son negra, como el houndour y snacel de Lisandro, por favor analízalos, pero antes prenda su computadora, valla a mis archivos, valla a tecnología pokebola, y código de ID,

-Listo Ana, analizare todos los pokemon que me mandes y hablare la situación con los otros, para que sirve este programa

-Ahora lo vera

Apenas toco una pokebola, grandes cantidades por todo el lugar se transportaron

-Así que creaste un sistema de transportación por el numero de serie no?

-Si, si fueran capturados, el numero de serie del entrenador, ósea los pokemon capturados, se transportara a un lugar predeterminado, ahora seguiré, Ron no debe tener mucho tiempo

Al pasar un rato, la mayoría de las pokebolas habían desaparecido, estaban clasificados por distintos tipos, al cabo de unos minutos mas Ana ya había terminado, cuando salió al pasillo, en el salón de la derecha se escuchaban gritos de felicidad y alegría, algo habían echo, y lo habían echo bien, pero de repente unos sonidos de advertencia empezaron a sonar, y otros gritos aparecieron, pero esta ves de terror

-Algo esta pasando, y no será bueno verlo! CHARIZARD!

El pokemon salió y miro la situación, al instante se dio cuenta que estaba necesitando, y le dio la espalda

-Bien echo charizard! A volar! Baja dos pisos y luego a la derecha! Al ultimo salón!

El pokemon batió sus alas y se dejo caer por el agüero de las escaleras, era grande pero entraba, cuando bajaron los dos pisos se encontraron en un pasillo amplio donde tranquilamente charizard podía volar, así que lo hizo, llevo a su entrenadora asta al final de pasillo y se detuvo en seco, su cara estaba llena de terror, algo estaba sucediendo ahí adentro, de repente se escucharon gritos de furia, carcajadas y lagrimas, cuando Ana abrió la puerta vio los cuerpos de ekans y aron tirados en el piso, completamente destruidos, Bruno se estaba riendo como nunca, Ron estaba tirado en el suelo llorando, y Chino le gritaba todos los insultos a bruno una y ota ves, magmar y mightyena estaban sobre los cuerpos de sus victimas, Ron reacciono, intento devolverlos a sus pokebolas, pero estos no entraban, era oficial: habian muerto

-HIJO DE PUTA COMO MIERDA PUDISTE HACER ESO! ESPERA A QUE...... veas atrás

-Hola bruno, a vos te gustan los pokemon de fuego, ¿no? Pues este no! LANZALLAMAS! DESPUES FURIA DRAGON!

Los ataques le dieron e lleno y los pokemon malignos cayeron, ya estaban agotados, mas que todo estaban intoxicados, eka le había dado severos tóxicos antes de que.... sucediera

-Eka.... ar..... estos hijos de puta........ Uds....... no tendría que haber pasado esto, los dos, eran buenos pokemons, y amigos también, pero estos forros, me los arrebataron si me quieren hacer un favor, por favor regresen a sus pokebolas

Como si las pokebolas lo escucharan, el rayo rojo esta ves los recogió y entraron en limpio, como si los hubieran capturado, hace tanto tiempo. De repente, unas explosivos empezaron a detonarse, o lo que fueran

-Ron, Chino tenemos que salir de acá! Rápido! Tomen sus cinturones, la salida esta a dos pisos mas a bajo! Iremos sobre charizard!

-No! Recógelo! Para escapar de acá tenemos que ir bajo tierra! Si nos ven.... algo mas podría pasar! Es hora de usar a stellix!

-Charizard! Regresa!

-STELLIX! A CAVAR!

El pokemon no entraba en la sala, así que metió medio cuerpo en el piso superior, ya se escuchaban los gritos, Ana y Chino levantaron a Ron y lo pusieron sobre el gigante, después subieron ellos

-Stellix, ve para abajo y no te detengas asta que escuches mi vos, pero recuerda que cuando caves tendrás que dejar espacio para que nosotros podamos respirar

El pokemon acepto la orden y se lanzo para abajo, el gigante  ya estaba bajo tierra cuando escucho la vos de su amo que le indicaba que ahora subiera yendo para el frente cosa que el pokemon hizo enseguida cuando salieron vieron un hermoso paisaje verde, con unos ríos que lo cruzaban, y un gran edificio, la torre / cementerio pokemon, que en un momento estallo, por grandes aviones de color rojo salieron despedidos de ellos, un en especial, fue directamente hacia ellos, cuando se abrió el vidrio, la cara de bruno estaba ah

-Bien echo ineptos, han detenido nuestra operación por poco, pero cuando vengamos de nuevo por Uds. no se les   será tan fácil, por cierto, que pena de lo de tu pokemons Ron, jajajajaja

-VIGO! PUÑO DINAMICO!

Pero para cuando el pokemon había salido, el avio ya estaba demasiado legos como para atacarla, pero algo mas sucedió la mochila de Ron empezó a brillar, el huevo se estaba abriendo

-Ron, el huevo... se abrió, Ana mas vale que vengas a ver esto

-Que es?? Ohh

-No me importa, no importa lo que sea- pero un ruido lo paro- bagoooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnn- su pokemon nació- es un bagon? SI! TENGO UN BAGON! Hola como andas

El pokemon azul con manchas blancas, su pelo blanco, y barriga amarilla se puso con su amo, que estaba de rodillas llorando, acariciando a su nuevo pokemon, lo mas tierno que había visto, ahora solo faltaba un pokemon para completar a su equipo, y Ron ya sabia cual era, si tenia que para a los tres equipos malignos mas grandes del mundo, lo aria tan solo por venganza, por sus pokemon, y por los pokemon de los demás, que podrían ser dañados, no solo detendría al equipo magma o a bruno, sufrirían todos los que hagan sufrir a los pokemon, y lo aran. 


	26. Ciudad Lavanda, caos despues de la caida

Capitulo XXVI: Ciudad Lavanda, el caos después de la caída

Pasaron apenas  dos minutos después de la caída de la torre, y lo mas raro fue, que un tubo de luz roja había descendido sobre el edificio y se había llevado algo, una figura gigante,  que se sostenía con las patas traseras, pero a los chicos no les importo, capas que siquiera lo vieron, los tres estaban en silencio, acariciando al nuevo pokemon de Ron,  algunas lagrimas caían lentamente sobre las caras de los tres,  aunque habían sido los pokemon de Ron eran los amigos de los  tres, y era la primera ves que veían morir a un pokemon, y presentían que iba a ser la ultima, ahora el destino de Ron era detener a cualquier persona que quiera lastimar a un pokemon o usarlos para una ganancia personal. Cuantos cambios habían sufrido sus metas, primero había sido  encontrar su origen, después ganar la liga pokemon, después enfrentar a todas las personas que lastimaran a los pokemon,  y sus amigos estaban con el, así que no le preocupa nada, creo que ya se había olvidado todas sus otras metas, y esta seria la única que tendría.

 Fueron a la ciudad para encontrar que todos lloraban, se ve que la torre pokemon era un gran lugar para todos, pero no era por eso, si no que era por que mucha gente estaba trabajando ahí, y capas que no sabia que estaba el equipo magma, o capas que habían sido capturados, las caras de Ron, Chino y Ana se llenaron de resentimientos así ellos mismos, por haber destruido aquel lugar, pero recordó...

-Chicos, no se preocupen nosotros no destruimos el lugar, recuerdan que el edifico exploto, no colapso, eso significa que las maquinarias que habían ahí explotaron

-Ana, no entiendes, cuando estábamos bajando escuche los gritos de personas, y no me detuve por que pensé que eran  del equipo magma, y aun así, mucha gente del equipo magma no merecía morir, solo Bruno, los tendríamos que haber salvado

-Ana, Chino, toda persona que use una M es su traje merece morir, y al igual que todas las personas que usan una A  o una R, todos merecen morir, por que no se meren la piedad de uno solo por que son seres humanos,  se meren morir por usar a los pokemon como armas para satisfacer sus necesidades, si quieren algo que ellos mismos pelen por eso, yo hice eso toda mi vida, y en sima crecí alrededor de estos hijos de puta, los conocí, cuando eran viejos, y se arrepentían de todo lo que habían echo, pero arrepentirse no traerá a mis pokemon o a los pokemon de nadie de vuelta

Ana y Chino se quedaron viendo como Ron maldecía a los 3 equipos mas grandes del mundo, ellos sentían los mismos, sabían que nadie de ellos merecía estar vivo, pero no podían creer que el lo decía como si nada, la gente de la ciudad lo miraba sin entender nada, creo que mucha gente le prestaba atención y otra lo miraba como un idiota que decía las cosas sin sentido, en un momento Chino tubo que hacer lo que siempre hace boludeando, pero lo tubo que hacer para que se calmara, un piña en la cara, la nariz le empezó a sangrar, pero Ron no se quedo quieto, le pego una piña en el estomago, y lo abrazo,  lo único que hizo fue llorar

-Saben, ekans fue el primer pokemon que capture, creo que vigo tendría que saber lo que paso, todos tendrían que saber lo que paso, vamos al centro pokemon chicos, quiero descansar antes de ir a Ciudad Carmín

Así lo hicieron, caminaron tranquilos por toda la ciudad asta el centro pokemon, donde dejaron  las pokebolas y pidieron un cuarto, Ana y Chino fueron a comer algo abajo, mientras que Ron se quedo durmiendo, tubo la pesadilla  que mas le asusto, ver como morían eka y ar, como Chino trataba de pegarle a bruno, y como este se reía, esa risa de maldad, alguna ves la tendría que callar, y lo aria. Cuando se despertó ya era de día, había dormido mas de 15 horas, cuando bajo Chino y Ana estaban con sus pokebolas, y con cinco pokebolas extras

-Ron, ya hablamos con el profesor Oak y le mandamos a pedir a tyranitar, ya esta adentro de su ultraball, es hora de que te pongas a practicar con el, vamos a los prados antes del puente, quieres

-Vamos, ya no hay nada que hacer aqu

Tomo sus pokeball y fueron hacia el prado donde habían salido, todavía estaba el agüero, lo primero que hizo fue sacar a todos sus pokemon

-VIGO! BUL! COM! TOTO! BAG!TYR!

El nuevo pokemon miro a sus compañeros y diviso a los que le habían derrotado y les dirigió un rugido que los asusto

-Tyranitar! Tranquilízate, no era mi opción sacarte ahora, creía que te sacaría mas adelante, pero debido a lo que paso.... chicos, sus amigos, eka y ar, murieron

Paso algo que nunca un humano vio, lagrimas de un pokemon por tristeza, el único que se contenía que era vigo, pero después de unos instantes lloro, Ron sabia por que eka era el primer pokemon que capturaron, juntos, y eran el mejor equipo, siempre lo fueron

-Así que tyranitar, ahora vas hacer lo que yo te diga, y recuerda que te puedo ganar por que lo hice una ves y lo puedo volver hacer, entendiste?

El pokemon lo miro con cara de odio, pero después, el pokemon entendía su furia, y eso era lo que los conectaba, la furia, por perder la libertad, y perder a dos amigos, se llevarían bien, el pokemon le tendió una mano, Ron le respondió dándole la mano, ahora se entenderían

-Esto va hacer el entrenamiento, vigo te enfrentaras a com, bul y toto, le tienes que ganar, bagon, tu tendrás que tirar los árboles con tu embestida, aunque recién naces tienes que ser el bagon mas fuerte en tu nivel entendiste, tyranitar nosotros dos vamos a hablar, Ana, quiero que hagas estos, cuando los chicos terminen quiero que les hagas mas entrenamiento de batalla con los pokemon de Uds. dos, entiendes, Chino quiero que stellix haga posos, quiero que toto los llene de agua en menos de dos minutos, después com va tener que entrar y salir sin debilitarse, que aguante todo lo que pueda,  después, com va hacer pequeños incendios, y bul va a tener que entrar y salir sin debilitarse también, entendiste, después que vigo se enfrente a tu kadabra, que resista todos los ataque psíquicos que pueda, que kadabra no tenga piedad

-Ron estas seguro, lo que propones es un entrenamiento duro, van a sufrir daño duro

-Si queremos ganarle a esos forros, vamos a tener que luchar y duro, Ana, lo único que te voy a pedir, es que entrenes a dratini con toda tu vida, si tenemos un dragonite, la guerra será nuestra, igual que tu kadabra Chino, si tenemos un alakazzam.... chicos para derrotar a esos putos, lo único que hay que hacer es tener fuerza y corazón, por que nosotros vamos a tener piedad con los pokemon nada mas, pero no con sus entrenadores

-Si señor!

-Su entrenamiento y nuestros pokemon, seguro Ron

-Tyranitar, vamos para allá, necesitamos hablar

El gigante y el entrenador fueron tranquilos unos diez metros del lugar de entrenamiento, si estuviera oscuro seria como si fuera la batalla que tuvieron hace tan poco tiempo

-Tyranitar, seguro quieres tener tu libertad, si tu me haces un favor, seguro te la daré, pero antes quiero que me ayudes a derrotar a el equipo magma, aqua y rocket, te lo pido por que, esos forros me han matado dos pokemon, y eran mis mejores amigos, lo único que te pido, y si después te caigo bien, si queres te podes quedar

El gigante lo miraba con ojos de comprensión y tristeza, y lo único que hizo fue mover su cabeza asintiendo

-Genial, bueno vamos ahora, te voy a dar el entrenamiento que nunca mas vas a tener, bueno asta que yo quiera, jaj

El gigante emitió una pequeña risa es su cara, demostrando que  su nuevo entrenador no le caía nada mal, se quedaron una hora sentados viéndose, Ron hacia bromas y tyr se reía como si nunca lo hubiera echo

-Chicos! Como va el entrenamiento

-Ja, va bien, ase una hora que empezamos y com ya es bastante resistente al agua, bul no mucho al fuego, digo tiene todo su bulbo al descubierto y toto, le dimos varios shoks eléctricos y los soporto, pero no las hojas navajas de bul, eso demuestra gran fortalecimiento, y vigo, casi ni siente los ataques psíquicos

-Bueno, ahora vamos a tener un entrenamiento riguroso, todos los pokemon menos stellix contra tyranitar

-Ohh, esto va a estar bueno

-Estas de acuerdo tyr?

El pokemon rugió y vio a todas los otros pokemon poniéndose en pose de batalla

-Bueno, listos que empiece la batalla!

-WRAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR


	27. Pichu! Bagon! y Dratini! el trio revelde...

Capitulo XXVVIII: Bagon, dratini y pichu! El trío inseparable!

Resulto que Lt. Surge tenia una familia, muy buena, con un growlite y todo, se quedaron un par de días a entrenar en el gimnasio de Ciudad Carmín, ya que grandes entrenadores pasaban por ahí, y antes de enfrentarse a Surge se enfrentaban a los tres, los mas sorprendente era que los retadores se quejaban mas de la peleas con ello con la de el, por eso antes de partir Surge le dio un regale a Chino, ya que su huevo no le había dado tanta satisfacción, le regalo un huevo que había encontrado en la central eléctrica donde había ido a visitar a su hermano, el huevo ya tenia unos días y en cualquier momento saldría, en cuanto a ellos, estaban yendo a un campo de batalla al norte de la ciudad, Surge los acompañaba, se estaba tomando un día libre, y capas que retaba algún  pibe que pase por ahí, aun que a todos generalmente les daba miedo mirar tan mounstro gigante como el, aun que los 4 se morían de risa cuando el ponía la vos gruesa y los asustaba, era como ver una película sin la pantalla, Surge reto a Chino a una batalla, donde salió perdiendo gracias a Kadabra y a magmar, que ya habían subido muchos niveles, después de eso, y de que cada un ganara un par de batallas, donde habían salido ganado todos, y donde una stellix dejo una grieta del tamaño de media ciudad, se relajaron un poco, y decidieron que los pokemon se relajen también así que sacaron a todos sus pokemon, tyranitar lo primero que hizo fue ponerse atrás de Ron, como un guarda espaldas, ivy, croc, y bul se admiraban, parecían minas en un centro comercial Vigo se subía a un par de árboles y no se paraba de mover, bagon.... se quedo enfrente de  su amo para dejarle acariciar, del lado de Chino salieron stellix, magmar, kadabra, houndour scnacel, y después de unas pocas ordenes wailord estaba descansando, del lado de Ana, dratini, tropius que no había salido mucho, charizard, jolteon, gyarados que estaba al lado de waillord, y el hermoso, ninetales, que nunca había echo grandes cosa mientras estaba allí, del lado de Surge, salieron las tres etapas evolutivas de pichu, todos estaban jugando con todos mientras lo increíble paso, el huevo de de Chino empezó,  a brillar, los pedazos salieron despedazados, lo que salió después fue  en rayo descomunal y una pequeña figura de cuerpo amarillo con manchas negras debilitada....

-Chicos, tengo un pichu, y creo que es medio testarudo....

-Lindo, por que es testarudo, se puso nervioso y lo rompió, jeje, se parece a su amo, jejej explota

-Con razón raichu y pikachu se comportaban así cuando estaban cerca

-Llevémoslo, al centro pokemon

Después de un rato el pokemon ya estaba listo, pero digamos que no estaba muy cómodo que digamos ahí, y empezó a repartir rayos por todo el lugar, se veía que tenia mucho poder en el y que tenia la sufisienciente fuerza para controlarla, por que después de una hora todavía lanzaba rayos por doquier, aunque estaba apunto de caer, Chino lo quería meter en una pokebola, pero no dejaba pasar a nadie, bueno excepto a la enfermera, siendo un bebe, se comportaba como tal, capricho y testarudo, según Ron, como su amo, aunque pichu no lo sintiera así.

-Chicos, tengo una idea, por que no lo dejamos hablar con nuestros pokemon, capas que lo tranquilizan

-Mmm, pero cuales, tendrían que no estar evolucionados, ósea Bagon!

-Creo que le diré a dratini que valla

-Ja, Uds. tendrían que ser investigadores pokemon o algo as

-He, teniente, soy una investigadora yo, no ve que tengo una bata blanca

-Ohh, jeje, si solo estaba... bromeando

-Todavía no entiendo como le dicen militar estúpido

-Hey!

-Chicos, tengo a un pichu que no me quiere y sus pokemon lo pueden convencer, se acuerdan o que?!

-Bueno, bag! Hola pequeño amigo, como andas, toy voy a dar una pequeña misión, no  es una batalla

El pokemon aunque ya confiado de por lómenos haber ganado un batalla, todavía estaba un poco temeroso de pelear y cuando digo esas palabras, su entrador lo acariciaba le explicaba que tendría que entrar hablar con pichu para calmarlo, al igual con dratini, que se veía al lado de Ana hablando, debían estar teniendo la misma conversación. Al poco tiempo los dos ya estaban listos y entraron a la sala.

 Habían pasado dos horas desde que entraron a la sala y solo dos minutos después de que entraron habían escuchados voces, ya era demasiado tarde, y por una extraña razón la gente venia con pokemon completamente debilitados, decían que habían sido unos pokemon que no tenían dueño y desafiaban a los demás, Ana tenia ganas de ir a verlos, pero no podía, su dratini todavía estaba ahí y quería ver si pichu le respondía a Chino

-Chicos, me quiero ir de acá! Quiero ver a esos pokemon de los que todos hablan, escuche son pokemon en primera etapa evolutiva pero si te atacan los tres te debilitan cualquier pokemon

-Si, capas que podemos capturar un pokemon cada uno

-Bueno entremos para ver que pasa,  prepárate pichu, vas a entrar en tu pokebola

-Mierda que Uds. tres son raros

Pero cuando entraron a la sala lo único que vieron fue: todo dado vuelta, la ventana abierta y ningún pokemon

-Che, Uds. no están pensando que los pokemon que causan problemas son los suyos no?

-MIERDA!

Después de aquel rito y que la enfermera les diera un sermón de dos horas por insultar y con ese volumen, salieron a buscar a sus pokemon que supuestamente se encontraban a la salida de  la ciudad, en uno de los puertos, la llegada asta ahí fue complicada, estaba abarrotada de gente, nadie sabia por que, pero resulta que un nuevo barco llamado el Titán, había vuelto para dar una fiesta gigante esa noche, donde, Ron, Chino y Surge acordaron ir, obviamente Ana, no tubo mas remedio, después de eso, se veía gente en pelas pokemon, uno mas o menos se tenia que tirar al agua para llegar asta el final, pero cuando se dieron cuenta una de las pelas era tres contra tres, y a los chicos no les sorprendió ver a sus tres pokemon un arriba de cada rival haciendo sus mas poderosos ataques,  que varían en tipos, repetición, impaks truenos, cabezazos( cosa que era un nuevo ataque en bagon) y varios mas, los pokemon a los que se enfrentaban eran fuertes, aun que no tanto, mayores en nivel y experiencia que ellos era seguro, eran un squirtle, un zizzagon y un seviper, grandes pokemon, pero para cuando los chicos pestañaron, esos pokemon, los mas fuertes, estaban tirados en el piso debilitados completamente, los chicos los vivotareon con una alegría  ya que estos nunca los habían visto en batalla, bueno, de esa forma no.

 Resulta que pichu, estaba algo preocupado, por el mismo, no se consideraba un pokemon, esa fue la deducción de Joy, cosa que a Surge le costo mucho creer ya que este no creía que los pokemon se podían suicidar, ya que Joy pensó que si no se hubiera llevado bien con dratini y bagon habría pasado, se ve que ellos pensaban que pichu se tenia que divertir antes de pelear, y resulto que su diversión era pelear, y esa actitud iría perfecta con el equipo de Chino, así que este tomo una decisión sacaría a wailord y pondría al pequeño pichu, que cuando se lo digo, lo abrazo, tan tiernamente que Chino largo una pequeña lagrima, que gracias a eso se comió unas cuantas jodidas de Ron, que no iba desperdiciar una de esas oportunidades.

 Se quedaron toda la tarde en la casa de Surge, donde se habían estado quedando, y donde dormirían esa noche después de la gran fiesta en el Titán.


End file.
